My Husband
by Love Virus
Summary: Kisah Wonwoo yang selalu merasa tidak enak hati pada sang suami. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengalami konflik batin. Meanie. Mpreg!
1. It's Okay

My Husband

 **Rated** T

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning!** Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah. Wonwoo terkadang selalu meruntuki dirinya yang selalu memiliki mood yang berubah-rubah dengan cepat bagaikan tangan yang dibalikkan dengan mudahnya pada suaminya itu. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kurus memandangi langit sore agak cukup lama, setelah sadar dari pikirannya ia menghela nafas panjang dan menutup jendela karena sebetar lagi akan datang malam hari. Ia hidup bersama suaminya di sebuah apartemen sederhana, sedangkan suaminya sedikit sibuk mencari pekerjaan yang enrah mengapa sang suami sulit dapatkan. Ia hanya seorang 'istri' laki-laki yang terpaksa tidak bekerja dan menetap di apartemennnya setiap hari karena penyakit yang dideritanya, membuatnya tidak bisa terlalu dapat beraktivitas berat.

Ia merasa kecewa dengan apa yang ia dapatkan namunapa yang ia bisa lakukan, mengingat kekurangan yang ia miliki, membuatnya tergiang kembali kejadian bahagia kemarin yang membuatnya cukup kecewa sekaligus sedih.

.

.

.

"Waaa lucu sekali"

"Lebih mirip seperti Seokmin hyung!"

"Tapi sekilas mirip Soonyoung hyung juga!"

"Dino antusias sekali"

"Iya lah Jeonghan hyung, aku benar-benar melihat bagaimana Soonyoung hyung mengidam ingin bertemu Song Jongmp-" Seungkwan dengan cepat menutup mulutnya, ia menghela nafas sambil menatap Soonyoung yang sedang memandangi ruang di sebuah rumah sakit dengan para bayi yang baru saja lahir.

"Kau ini berisik sekali" sambar Seungkwan, memasang wajah jengkelnya.

"Habis, aku benar-benar menganggap Minyoung adalah adikku!" Seokmin hanya tersenyum pada Dino dan kini tatapan lembutnya ia daratkan pada Soonyoung yang diam tak berkutip menatap sosok bayi tak berdosa di dalam ruangan sana. Matanya sedikit berair, wajahnya juga memerah dan seolah semua perjuangan yang ia lewati terbayar dengan indah.

Wonwoo sejak tadi hanya diam, berdiri diantara mereka yang tengah berbahagia sambil memandangi bayi yang ada di dalam sana dan diam-diam laki-laki berambut hitam memegangi perutnya yang rata. Sebenarnya Soonyoung dan Wonwoo memiliki usia kandungannya yang sama sebelumnya, tapi sayangnya Wonwoo mengalami pendarahan dan membuatnya kehilangan calon anak yang diharapkannya setelah ia terjatuh di kamar mandi. Sialnya tidak ada siapapun di apartemennya dan dengan perasaan bersalah, sebulan kemudian Wonwoo baru memberanikan dirinya untuk memberitahukan suaminya jika ia telah keguguran beberapa hari walau sebenarnya sudah sebulan yang lalu.

Mereka semua disana memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang Soonyoung di rawat, Seokmin mendorong kursi roda sang istri menuju ruang rawatnya. Wonwoo tersenyum kecut seiring memikirkan hal itu lagi. Mereka semua disana tak berhenti memberi pujian dan ucapan selamat, terutama Dino yang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagiannya kepada kedua pasangan itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan membuat raut wajah kedua pasangan itu senang sekaligus sedikit sedih.

"Annyeong, _chukkae_ ya kalian berdua" Wonwoo memandang orang itu dalam diam. Seungkwan dan Dino langsung menghampiri orang itu sambil mendeskripsikan bagaimana rupa sang bayi dan wajah laki-laki berumur 17 tahun itu tampak sangat bersinar-sinar _excited._ Berkali-kali Seungkwan yang berdiri di sebelahnya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, membuat laki-laki yang baru datang sengan sebuket bunga dan sekeranjang buah-buahan di tangannya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Wonwoo memandang punggung laki-laki itu dengan tatapan kosong, seharusnya ia berada di sebuah ruangan, mendapat sebuket bunga dan buah seperti Soonoung. Ia juga berharap jika anak dari Soonyoung akan bersebelahan dengan anak mereka, ketika sudha lahir nanti, tapi semuanya takkan pernah terjadi. Jeonghan pun tiba-tiba pamit karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan, sebelum pergi ke luar, ia sempatkan untuk menepuk pundak Wonwoo pelan.

Orang itu berbalik dan menyadari jika Wonwoo ada di ruangan yang sama sepertinya, matanya sedikit terbelalak kaget melihat keberadaan istrinya itu. Namun yang Wonwoo sukai dari suaminya itu adalah Mingyu selalu tersenyum padanya dalam keadaan apapun dan membuat rasa bersalah maupun khawatir dari dlam diri Wonwoo selalu ada. Tapi Mingyu akan selalu memeluknya dan berbisik " _It's okay, baby_ "

.

.

.

Tak jarang Wonwoo juga selalu tertidur, menunggu Mingyu pulang kerja, walau ia berharap ada sosok anak yang akan menemaninya dan dengan pertanyaann " _Kapan ayah pulang?_ ". Sampai-sampai makanan yang terlah dimasaknya mendingin, padahal ia sudah berusaha penuh untuk membuat makanan dengan mencair resep di internet, melihat tutorial video dan sampai bertanya pada noona-noona di sekolahnya dahulu. Walau kemampuan memasaknya bahkan tidak sehebat Mingyu sendiri tapi ia ingin mencoba bisa memasak dan tidak ingin jika Mingyu yang memasak, karena Mingyu bekerja hampir setiap hari dan apa gunanya sosok seorang istri?

Jam menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari dan ia mendnegar seseorang membuka pintu, baru saja Mingyu sampai di rumah. Wonwoo segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan datarnya namun tersirat juga ekpresinya yang bersalah, ia ingin menyediakan makanan dengan spesial tapi yang ada ia harus menghangatkannya lagi karena ia ketiduran dan memasaknya tanpa mengira-ngira kapan Mingyu akan memakannya. Tapi Mingyu memakan makanan yang bibuat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tahu jika Mingyu sedang menahan diri agar tidak terlepas memasang ekspresi orang yang sedang merasakan sebuah hidangan yang tidak nikmat, tapi tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

"It's okay baby, ini enak" Mingyu mencium bibir istrinya lembut tak lama, Wonwoo hanya diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Haiii ._.)/ yay balik lagi sama ff beginian modelnya yak wkwkw, tapi ini romance kok , ga horror2 aneh. Kali-kali buat romance nih, ini juga jadinya per chapter itu bagaikan one-shot tapi masih nyambung satu sama lain,so, siapapun makasih udh baca :D/dilempar. Ampun kurang panjang ya, ntar d panjangin ;;-;; *sujud


	2. Jealous?

My Husband

 **Rated** T

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning!** Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah. Wonwoo terkadang selalu meruntuki dirinya yang selalu memiliki mood yang berubah-rubah dengan cepat bagaikan tangan yang dibalikkan dengan mudahnya pada suaminya itu. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

Wonwoo duduk di sofanya, menonton tv di pagi hari dengan kaki yang ia silangkan. Sambil makan kue yang diberikan oleh Seungcheol secara tiba-tiba, sebenarnya laki-laki dengan badan yang berbentuk itu sedang patah hati dan tak jarang ia seding mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Wonwoo.

Terkadang mereka akan bertemu di sebuah cafe dan walau pada akhirnya Seungcheol yang selalu mentraktirnya. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat Mingyu, suaminya itu selalu sibuk setiap harinya walau tidak setiap hari pulang larut malam, hanya hari minggu yang tersisa untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di rumah. Wonwoo juga tidak pernah mengetahui pekerjaan Mingyu selama ini, karena Mingyu tidak pernah bercerita ataupun dirinya yang masih sedikit menutup diri pada Mingyu walau kebersamaan mereka sudah terbilang cukup lama yaitu 3 tahun. Tapi sebagai seorang istri, ia hanya mempercayakan apapun pada Mingyu, selama hal itu tidak membahayakannya.

Ia sendiri pernah berfikir, kapan Mingyu pernah cemburu dengannya, karena kesibukan Mingyu sendiri adalah sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo cemburu. Memang, pertemuan mereka ini karena perjodohan. Mingyu adalah teman kelasnya dahulu saat kuliah, bahkan mereka tidak pernah melirik satu sama lain bahkan menyapa. Yang Wonwoo tahu adalah Soonyoung pernah menyukai suaminya itu dan karena itu lah Wonwoo jadi mengetahui sosok Mingyu seperti apa. Tapi selang beberapa bulan, tiba-tiba Seokmin datang pada Soonyoung dan memintanya untuk menjadi tunangannya, sontak Mingyu yang memang mulai tertarik pada Soonyoung itu pun kecewa.

Soonyoung pun dengan bodohnya menerimanya, karena ia selalu mengingat jika karma datangnya kapan saja dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang seolah telah diberi harapan kosong olehnya. Semenjak saat itu Wonwoo lebih sering bertemu dengan Mingyu, dimanapun bahkan ketika Wonwoo diseret oleh beberapa ahjussi tua yang hampir ingin melecehkannya. Beruntungnya Mingyu memang tak sengaja sedang berjalan tak jauh di belakang Wonwoo saat itu.

Semenjak saat itu, Wonwoo merasa berhutang budi padanya dan selalu menyapa Mingyu dimanapun, bahkan Wonwoo pernah mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya walau berakhir sangat _awkward_. Tapi suatu hari Mingyu datang padanya dan berkata jika sahabatnya menyukainya, melihat Wonwoo yang selalu menyapa Mingyu dengan wajah manisnya, membuat sahabatnya ingin memilikinya tapi Wonwoo dengan halus menolaknya. Ia tak pernah menyukai siapapun lagi semenjak cinta pertamanya tak berkesan indah di hidupnya dan memilih untuk dijodohkan saja dari pada ia mencari orang lain. Seketika Mingyu mengetahui suatu hal yang ada pada diri Wonwoo, walau ia tak begitu membutuhkannya.

Tapi Mingyu pun tak pernah terpikirkan jika Wonwoo akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya, tiba-tiba ia hanya mendapat berita jika tantenya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai butuh donor darah dan koma hingga 3 hari. Mingyu awalnya ingin meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya pada orang itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui sosok itu. Sayangnya, sang ibu yang tengah bersamanya saat itu malah meninggal di tempat. Mingyu merasa sangat bersalah dan dengan pikiran yang kacau, sang ayah dari Mingyu memutuskan untuk menjodohkan sang anak dengan Wonwoo.

Ketika bangun dari komanya, Wonwoo hanya bisa diam, mendengar kematian ibunya yang begitu tiba-tiba dan sang ayah yang hanya pengangguran di rumahnya, tak mempedulikan keadaan anak dan hanya menangisi kematian sang istri.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut dan tiba-tiba ia mengingat, jika pernah melihat Mingyu bersama wanita lain. Ia yakin walau Mingyu bukan tipe yang mudah melirik orang lain, tapi hal itu membuatnya marah dan membuat Mingyu sedikit kewalahan pada sikap Wonwoo yang begitu dingin setelah kejadian itu. Walau Mingyu sibuk, ia tetap butuh sebuah perhatian istrinya.

Wonwoo tahu jika kelemahan Mingyu sebenarnya jika sang istri yang sudah bersikap dingin padanya, karena Wonwoo tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun yang membuatnya marah dan Mingyu yang tak pandai menebak perasaan orang lain. Beruntunglah, diantara keduanya, Wonwoo lah yang pada akhirnya menyukai Mingyu.

Choi Seungcheol, laki-laki yang pernah mengejarnya mati-matian itu tak pernah menikmati rasa indah bagaimana Wonwoo mencintainya, ia sangat iri pada Mingyu. Namun pada akhirnya Wonwoo hanya bisa menjadi teman curhatnya, walau rasa-rasa sayang dan suka pada Wonwoo masih ada. Tanpa diketahui oleh Seungcheol, Wonwoo tidak bodoh dan mengetahui betul jika Seungcheol masih menyukainya saat ini.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari rumah Seungcheol berada, kebetulan saja Wonwoo sedang ingin berjalan-jalan dan menerima ajakan Seungcheol yang ingin ditemani saat waktu luang.

"Jadi... Bagaimana dengan Jeonghan hyung?" tanya Wonwoo, sebenarnya ia hampir setiap hari dibanjiri oleh curhatan Seungcheol yang selalu bercerita tentang Jeonghan, yang katanya adalah pujaan hatinya saat ini.

"Ia.. Ia selalu membicarakan mantan kekasihnya-"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia mengaku jika jatuh hati padaku, tapi ketika aku selalu bersamanya, ia selalu membicarakan mantan kekasihnya-"

"Memang ada apa dengan mantan kekasihnya?" tanya Wonwoo bingung sambil memakan sepotong _ice cream cake_ yang ia pesan. Wonwoo terdiam setelah memakan kue itu, ia ingin sekali bisa membuat kue yang enak untuk Mingyu seperti ini.

"Aku.. Tidak sengaja... Menabraknya dan membuatnya kehilangan nyawa" Wonwoo memandang Seungcheol kaget.

"Jeonghan mengetahuinya?"

"Ia bahkan berterimakasih padaku" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena.. Aku memang tidak sengaja menabraknya karena tiba-tiba Joshua, mantannya, sedang berlari mengejar seseorang berambut pink yang tengah bersamanya. Saat itu memang aku sedang terburu-buru. Kulihat sebelumnya ia mencium kening sosok mungil itu tapi tiba-tiba ketika lampu sudah hijau, sosok mungil itu berlari dan ketika mobilku berjalan, tanpa sengaja aku menabraknya"

"Kau tidak ditangkap?"

"Itu murni bukan kesalahanku, karena Joshua muncul sangat mendadak-"

"Jeonghan?"

"Berterimakasih padaku.. Walau ia mengharapkan sosok mungil itu yang mati saja, Jeonghan yakin jika sosok itu adalah selingkuhan Joshua-"

"Bagaimana jika adiknya?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba yang membuat jantung Seungcheol berdetak cepat "Bagaimana Jeonghan mengetahuinya?"

"Jeonghan menge _check_ isi handphonenya dan mendapati banyak pesan dari pemuda mungil itu, namanya Lee Jihoon"

"Lee Jihoon... Dia sepupu Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba dengan wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut, suasana tiba-tiba hening diantara mereka. Seungcheol hanya terdiam lalu tak lama ia tersenyum kecut, meminum _frozen cappucino_ nya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Wonwoo memandangi sekeliling kafe itu, kafe itu bernuansa _vintage_ yang begitu menenangkannya, andai ia bisa pergi kesini dengan Mingyu sekali-kali.

Tak lama Jeonghan datang dan duduk diantara mereka, Wonwoo terkejut dengan sosok Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba. Wonwoo dapat mencium parfum vanila yang digunakannya, benar-benar memanjakan hidungnya. Ia membawa beberapa buku dan meletakannya di depan Seungcheol.

"Buku ini kah yang kau inginkan? Aku sampai cari ke toko buku di kota sebelah" ucapnya sambil sedikit terengah-engah, ia bahkan tersenyum pada Wonwoo yang smasih sempat-sempatnya menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih Jeonghan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Seungcheol memandnag Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau kenapa Seungcheol?" tanyanya, menyadari Seungcheol yang ia kenal selalu berceloteh tak jelas saat Jeonghan berada di sekitarnya, tiba-tba terdiam hening. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Wonwoo "Kenapa dia?"

"Ia menunggumu" ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba, merasa ingin sedikit membantu "Kalau begitu aku pergi" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan keluar dari kafe itu dan berharap sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Untuk menghindari rasa tidak enaknya pada Mingyu, memang banyak sekali teman sekitarnya yang diam-diam menyukainya dan mengejar-ngejarnya sampai sekarang. Banyak pesan yang selalu diterimanya tapi ia selalu berusaha menghapusnya, karena tidak ingin membuat Mingyu cemburu padanya.

Tunggu.

Ia tidak pernah merasa Mingyu cemburu padanya, laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu selalu mendapati Mingyu yang terlalu mengerti dirinya. Ia bahkan menjadi sedikit tidak suka dengan sifatnya itu. Wonwoo yang cemburu berat pada kesibukan Mingyu ingin juga dicemburui.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, sambil memandang langit yang mulai menggelap karena sudah sore hari, tiba-tiba hujan turun dan membuatnya terpaksa menembus hujan karena ia tidak ingin Mingyu pulang tanpa apa-apa di rumah. Walau kemungkinan besar Mingyu akan pulang sangat larut.

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan memandang Mingyu yang sedang membawa beberapa pakaian yang dijemurnya pagi hari.

"Maaf-" ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba, matanya berair dan ia basah kuyup, ia memang tak yakin Mingyu akan memarahinya tapi ia benar-benar diselimuti rasa yang tak nyaman. Bagi Wonwoo rasa kecemburuan yang Mingyu tak pernah tunjukkan, malah membuatnya berkesan tidak mencintai Wonwoo.

"Dari mana?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba tanpa memandangnya, suaranya memberat sambil meletakkan pakaian di keranjang. Wonwoo terdiam. Tidak biasanya Mingyu seperti ini dan pertama kalinya ia seperti ini.

"Aku-" Wonwoo berpikir, haruskah ia berbohong? Tapi Mingyu tidak bersamanya hari ini "-Aku pergi ke toko buku"

"Lalu mana buku yang kau beli?" tanyanya dengan nada semakin dingin, tiba-tiba jantunganya seolah hampir berhenti. Wonwoo tidak pernah menghadapi Mingyu seperti ini, ia seperti.. Orang yang sedang menahan emosinya.

"Aku-"

"Aku melihatmu dengan Seungcheol hyung" ucapnya tiba-tiba "Ia masih mengejarmu?" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, Mingyu seperti sedang mengalami kecemburuan, ia tak pernah melihat Mingyu seperti ini. Tapi Wonwoo hanya memilih diam, ia merasa kepalanya sakit karena kehujanan. Tiba-tiba Mingyu mencengkram lengannya "Jawab aku"

Wonwoo tersenyum "Aku senang kau seperti ini"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Tak lama Wonwoo ditarik Mingyu untuk pergi ke atas kasurnya.

.

.

.

.

 **A/n** : Author punya temen, dia fanboy Meanie shipper juga, dia sampai galau banget sambil bilang dia tuh ngerasain bgt kalau Wonwoo tuh kyk yang suka sama Mingyu diam-diam tapi tersakiti/? tapi Mingyu tuh memperlakukan semua member sama aja, apa ada yang sependapan ma author dan temen author? ;w; Cuma khayalan tapi kalo nyata juga kok bisa aja gitu#plak. Sampai lahir lah ff ini ;w;)/ kkkkk makasi yg udah baca~


	3. I'm Sorry

My Husband

 **Rated** T

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning!** Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah. Wonwoo terkadang selalu meruntuki dirinya yang selalu memiliki mood yang berubah-rubah dengan cepat bagaikan tangan yang dibalikkan dengan mudahnya pada suaminya itu. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

"Jangan-jangan Mingyu sebenarnya sudah bosan denganmu" Perkataan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Wonwoo tersedak, sepupunya yang duduk di sebelahnya segera memberikannya segelas air putih sambil menepuk punggung Wonwoo pelan dan memandang Taehyung kesal. Wonwoo saat ini sedang berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya, Jeon Jungkook setelah ia dipaksa untuk datang oleh laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu dan memaksa sang pacar, Taehyung untuk menjemput Wonwoo.

Tak hanya itu, Taehyung malah meminta Wonwoo untuk mengajak temannya yang lain karena sebenarnya ia ingin bisa berdua dengan Jungkook nantinya. Akhirnya Wonwoo menghubungi beberapa temannya dan dengan segera, Wonwoo memberitahu jalan untuk pergi ke rumah Jeonghan dan Seungkwan. Kebetulan di rumah Seungkwan ada Junhui, Minghao dan Dino yang sedang berkunjung.

"Ayo semuanya ikut, akan aku traktir kalian makanan" tawaran Taehyung tentu membuat Seungkwan dan Dino dengan senang hati ingin datang ke rumah Jungkook, Jeonghan yang berdiri tak jauh dari Wonwoo hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan _'Dasar Taehyung'_ karena dia benar-benar seperti alien. Walau Jeonghan baru saja mengenal Wonwoo kurang lebih satu bulan, tapi ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Taehyung, teman satu kelasnya dulu saat duduk di bangku kuliah itu.

Taehyung tidak pernah membiarkan seorang tamu datang ke rumah Jungkook, jika Taaehyung juga sedang berkunjung. Karena akan membuat _his lovely bunny boyfriend_ mengabaikannya. Karena ia tahu, jika Jungkook sangat menyayangi Wonwoo, tapi jika Wonwoo ingin mengajak teman-temannya untuk datang ke rumahnya pun tak masalah.

Sampai akhirnya mereka semua pun membeli beberapa bungkus sosis sapi, babi, iga, perut babi dan beberapa jenis sayuran. Mereka mengadakan pesta _barbeque_. Dengan senang hati, Vernon, Junhui, Seokmin, Soonyoung dan anak yang baru menginjak umur 3 bulan datang untuk menikmati pesta itu.

Taehyung, Seokmin dan Seungkwan mulai memanasi grill barrel di belakang halaman rumah Jungkook. Mereka menggelar pesta barbeque di sana, beberapa piring telah diambil oleh Wonwoo dan Jeonghan, meletakkannya pada sebuah meja yang terdapat beberapa botol juice. Karena disana ada Dino, mereka tidak ingin memajang minuman keras secara langsung.

Setelah beberapa dari mereka menyediakan bahan-bahan yang akan dibakar, sisanya pun bertugas untuk membakar dan walau sebenarnya belum matang semua, beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang mulai memakannya. Mereka semua makan dengan perasaan bahagia, Jungkook mencubit pelan Taehyung yang dengan tanpa berdosanya berceletuk seperti itu.

"Buktinya dimana Mingyu sekarang? Aku juga tak pernah tahu sebenanrya pekerjaannya apa sampai sibuk seperti ini" ucap Taehyung sambil memakan paprika. Wonwoo hanya diam sedangkan Jeonghan disebelahnya hanya memandang Taehyung sedikit kesal "Kau juga Jeonghan, dimana Seungcheol?"

"Seungcheol sibuk" Jawab Jeonghan sedikit kesal "Ia hanya menjawab itu"

"Hoo, padahal lumayan sekali bisa makan-makan disini, sekaligus reunian juga" ucap Taehyung yang kemudian mencari makanan yang sudah matang, tetapi yang ia dapati adalah Vernon yang sudah mengambil beberapa tusuk barbeque, sehingga ia harus memasak lagi "Hei Vernon, itu milikku!" laki-laki berdarah Korea-Amerika itu malah pergi menghindari Taehyung yang mengejarnya. Tak sengaja Vernon malah menabrak Seungkwan yang tengah minum, alhasil minumannya tumpah mengenainya.

Wonwoo hanya sedikit menyipitkan matanya, sambil memakan sosis sapi yang ada di genggamannya, sedikit pusing melihat beberapa dari mereka berlarian disana. Jeonghan malah tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Vernon yang terkadang sedikit membuat onar.

"Vernon jika sudah berkaitan dengan makanan, sifat _cool_ yang ia miliki benar-benar berbanding terbalik, ia malah terlihat seperti bocah" ucap Jeonghan tiba-tiba.

"Tapi ia menggemaskan" ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba, Jeonghan yang sedang mengunyah makanannya tiba-tiba menghentikkan aktivitasnya dan memandang Wonwoo kaget " _Not in that way,_ ia menggemaskan seperti... Seorang an-adik"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tak mengajak Mingyu kesini?" tanya Jeonghan sambil mengunyah, Wonwoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan jika Jungkook ingin aku datang mengunjunginya-"

"Bukankah jarak rumahmu ke sini cukup jauh?" Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ia mengizinkanku dan katanya hari ini dia lembur" Jeonghan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti "Bagaimana dengan Seungcheol?"

"Haha, Seungcheol bilang jika ia ingin tidur saja" Ucap Jeonghan, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat jelas jika ia kesal dengan ajakannya untuk ikut pesta ditolak oleh Seungcheol secara tak langsung. Diam-diam Seungcheol mengirim pesan pada Wonwoo jika ia belum yakin memiliki perasaan pada Jeonghan dan tidak ingin menyakiti laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu itu.

Padahal Jeonghan hanya sekedar ingin mengajak Seungcheol, apa salahnya? Jeonghan bahkan terlihat seperti dirinya saat ini, kecewa. Mereka menghela nafasnya berat tapi tiba-tiba Junhui datang membawakan jus untuk mereka dengan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Ketiganya kini duduk diatas rumput yang telah dialasi karpet.

"Terimakasih" ucap Jeonghan, ia pun meminum jus yang dibawakan Junhui. Wonwoo diam-diam memandangi wajah Junhui yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, ia tampak kesepian?

"Dimana Minghao?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ia pergi ke rumah pamannya" Jawab Junhui singkat, ia memandang ke depan tanpa menatap kedua laki-laki disampingnya.

"O-Oh" Wonwoo sedikit canggung dengan Junhui karena beberapa bulan lalu, Junhui menyatakan perasaannya, Junhui tidak pernah mengetahui jika Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah menikah. Setelah itu ia benar-benar dapat melihat jika Junhui sedikit memaksakan untuk dapat berbicara normal pada dirinya walau terkadang selalumemandangnya dengan penuh harapan yang diselingi kekecewaan. Tapi Wonwoo sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat biasa saja.

"Menurutmu, apakah Minghao akan menyukaiku?" tanya Junhui tiba-tiba, membuat Jeonghan ikut menoleh padanya "Tetapi aku benar-benar menganggapnya seperti adik kecilku" tiba-tiba Soonyoung datang dan memberikan anaknya pada Wonwoo.

"U-Urgh.. titip Minyoung" ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya dan berlari kedalam rumah, Seungkwan dan Seokmin ikut berjalan dibelakangnya, sepertinya ia salah makan.

Wonwoo terkaget menyadari sosok bayi yang ia pegang bergerak, Wonwoo menelusuri wajah Minyoung. Memang masih belum terlihat jelas jika bayi itu mirip dengan Seokmin maupun Soonyoung, akan tetapi sekilas, anak itu mirip sekali dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tiba-tiba dada Wonwoo terasa sesak, jika calon anaknya hidup saat ini, ia bertanya-tanya anak itu akan lebih mirip dirinya atau Mingyu?

"Ah.." gumam Wonwoo tiba-tiba sambil menahan air matanya "Kurasa aku harus pulang" ucapnya tiba-tiba, seketika tidak kuat melihat seorang bayi dalam genggamannya. Junhui dan Jeonghan memandangnya bingung, bahkan Jungkook belum mengobrol dengannya karena Taehyung yang selalu mengajak ngobrol dirinya.

"Tapi ini masih jam 7 malam" ucap Junhui, ia bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Jeonghan diam-diam saling melempar pandnagan bingung dengan Junhui.

"Mingyu memintaku untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan" bohongnya, sebenanrya bahan makanan di rumahnya sudah lengkap, Jeonghan bahkan dapat melihat kebohongan dari suara Wonwoo, mungkin Wonwoo masih sedih karena hal itu dan belum kuat menerimanya. Tapi Jeonghan mengerti, ia mengangguk kemudian memanggil Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jungkook menyesali dan kesal pada Taehyung karena ia jadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dengan Wonwoo. Vernon datang dan menepuk pundak Wonwoo perlahan, tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena mulutnya sedang mengunyah.

Soonyoung datang dan mengambil buah hatinya itu, bertanya-tanya juga mengapa Wonwoo sudah ingin pulang saja. Seungkwan disana sedikit heboh karena ia sendiri belum memulai percakapan dengan Wonwoo dan begitu juga Seokmin yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Sekilas Wonwoo juga mendengar Seungkwan yang mengomeli Seokmin yang malah sudah menghamili 'istri'nya lagi. Ya, Soonyoung diperkirakan sudah hamil lagi dan sejenak membuat suasana sedikit ramai.

Tapi Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kemudian pamit dengan mereka semua, terlihat jelas juga wajah Taehyung yang sedikit tidak enak padanya.

Wonwoo pulang kembali ke rumahnya dengan taxi, walau ia tak memiliki uang yang banyak, tapi ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah tanpa waktu yang lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya sedikit, ia merasakan tubuhnya luar biasa lemas dan tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan berjalan, apakah ia akan menyuruh supir taksi untuk menggendongnya, tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda. Ia pun menutup matanya kembali dan merasakan hawa dingin dari AC taksi yang membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

Ia membuka matanya lagi dan merasakan tubuhnya melayang, suara pintu taksi ditutup, pintu yang terbuka dan aroma tubuh yang selama ini ia rindukan. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap beberapa makanan yang telah tersedia di atas meja makan rumah itu yang tampak sudah mendingin.

Wonwoo merasakan kini tubuhnya sudah berada diatas kasur, kedua sepatu yang ia kenakan dengan perlahan dilepas oleh seseorang dan sebuah selimut kini telah menyelimutinya, rasa kenyang pada dirinya juga membuat tidurnya semakin nyenyak. Kasur? Wonwoo tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

Kaki kurusnya berjalan dan berhenti di ambang pintu ketika melihat punggung suaminya yang tengah memakan makanannya, sendirian.

Sendirian, dengan suhu rumah itu yang cukup dingin.

Hati Wonwoo mengilu, sambil merasakan tenggorokannya yang sakit, ia melihat setiap detail, Mingyu memakan makanannya. Sepertinya Mingyu telah memasakan makan malam untuknya dan ia sendiri tidak tahu jika Mingyu akan pulang cepat dan tenryata Mingyu ingin membuat kejutan, dengan memasak makan malam untuk ia dan Wonwo yang jarang kesmepatannya sangat bagus karena Wonwoo sedang tidak ada di rumah tapi, nyatanya 'istri'nya itu pergi sangat lama tak seperti biasanya dan lupa jika 'istri'nya itu mengunjungi sepupunya.

Karena sangat bahagianya ingin membuat kejutan, walau sedikit gagal, karena yang ia temukan hanyalah 'istri'nya yang sudah tertidur.

Wonwoo merasakan air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi dan berlari memeluk Mingyu dari belakang. Laki-laki beramabut coklat itu terkejut mendapat pelukan manis itu. Tangan kanan Mingyu beralih pada kepala Wonwoo dan mengelusnya.

"Hi _baby,_ sudah bangun?" ucapnya dengan nada senang sambil mengunyah makanannya, kemudian mencium pipi Wonwoo."

" _I'm Sorry, I love you_ " Mingyu hanya tersenyum miris mendengar Wonwoo berucap seperti itu.

.

.

.

 **A/n** : *Author cringed*


	4. Diablo

My Husband

 **Rated** RATED MATURE FOR THIS CHAP! Ada adegan rape, walau author payah buatnya tetep aja ya rated M ._.

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning!** Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah. Wonwoo terkadang selalu meruntuki dirinya yang selalu memiliki mood yang berubah-rubah dengan cepat bagaikan tangan yang dibalikkan dengan mudahnya pada suaminya itu. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu" Wonwoo terdiam, mata musangnya menatapi punggung Mingyu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mulai menyukainya? Jadi selama ini Mingyu tak mencintainya? Bahkan Mingyu tak pernah menyukai Wonwoo. Dan apakah karena insiden tantenya yang tak sengaja membunuh ibunya "Aku hanya ingin jujur, dari pada aku membohongi diriku sendir-"

BRAKK

Mingyu membeku, ia tahu akan seperti ini kosenkuensinya tapi ia tak menyangka jika Wonwoo bisa marah seperti ini. Laki-laki berambut abu itu tersenyum kecut, ternyata selama ini Wonwoo mencintainya dan ia sangat kecewa dengan penyataan Mingyu barusan. Istri mana yang tidak kecewa setelah tinggal selama 3 tahun, berkali-kali mengalami konflik batin dan bahkan telah kehilangan calon anak mereka. Mingyu tahu seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal ini, tapi mau bagaimanapun terkadang, berbohong terlalu lama juga tidak baik. Tapi ia selalu berusaha untuk mencintai-tidak, minimal menyukai Wonwoo saja terlebih dahulu sudah cukup dan ia sudah meulai merasakannya.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan berbalik, ia menatap keluar jendela dan hujan cukup deras diluar sana. Langitnya sangat mendung walau masih menunjukkan pukul 2 sore, persis seperti pikirannya yang memikirkan Wonwoo. Perasaannya pada Soonyoung seolah belum terlupakan dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia malah harus dengan terpaksa mengunjungi Soonyoung. Bagaimana bisa ia masih tak bisa kecewa setelah Soonyoung memberinya harapan saat dulu.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, seharusnya Mingyu dapat mengistirahatkan dirinya di rumah, dengan tertidur di pangkuan Wonwoo sambil menonton tv. Tapi saat ini, ia seolah membuka sebuah pertikaian di rumah tangganya sama sekali tak berniat meninggalkan Wonwoo dan ia hanya mengaku jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun belakangan ini, tapi baru saja ia mengutarakan jika dirinya menyukai istrinya itu.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya berat dan mengacak-acak rambut abunya, ia bahkan belum memiliki pekerjaan tetapi dan sekarnag istrinya marah padanya, bodoh sekali dirinya. Tidak ingin diabaikan terlalu lama oleh Wonwoo, ia berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf pada Wonwoo. Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak, mendapati ruangan-ruangan di apartemennya itu dengan pintu terbuka dan mendengar suara petir yang begitu membuatnya terkejut. Wonwoo pergi ke luar.

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu mengambil payung dan segera berlari ke luar, untuk mencari istrinya yang pergi karena pengakuan bodohnya.

000

Wonwoo berjalan dengan langkah pelan, mengabaikan tatapan ornag-orang di sekitarnya yang memandangnya sedikit aneh. Karena saat ini hujan sangat deras, banyak orang-orang yang susah payah untuk membuat dirinya tidak kehujanan, tapi laki-laki emo itu malah membiarkan dirinya kehujanan. Seluruh tubuhnya bahkan benar-benar sudah basah, bahkan sweater putih yang cukup tebal yang dikenakannya memberi beban berat baginya karena basah dan kaki putihnya berkali-kali menginjak kerikil, ia tak mengendalkan apapun di kakinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya, seseorang menarik Wonwoo masuk, namun laki-laki berambut hitam itu tak melakukan perlawanan. Beberapa orang di dalam mobil itu bahkan mengelap wajah Wonwoo yang basah dan mereka sedikit terkejut dengan wajah Wonwoo yang sangat pucat, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Sepertinya ia sakit!"

" _Oppa_ , jangan lakukan, cari yang lain saja-" namun perkataan seornag perempuan berambut hijau panjang itu terpotong.

"Tidak apa lah" seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam lainnya mulai membuka baju Wonwoo "Tubuhnya mulus sekali, milikku jadi tegang"

"Wah, sepertinya dia sudah pasrah" tambah lainnya yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Mobil itu terus berjalan sampai berhenti di sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi, ketiga laki-laki disana mulai menjalankan aksinya. Wonwoo hanya diam pasrah, dengan mulut yang dibekap oleh sebuah tangan yang besar, ditidurkannya Wonwoo di kursi mobil itu.

"Wangi sekali rambutnya" dengan cepat laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Wonwoo dan berambut piranng yang duduk di hadapannya membuka celananya dan tanpa aba-aba memasukkan miliknya, sambil membuka lubang Wonwo dengan tangannya. Laki-laki lainnya dengan rambut merah di dalam mobil itu membuka lebar paha Wonwoo, membantu sang laki-laki yang tengah menyetubuhi Wonwoo agar mempermudah aksesnya. Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya, merasakan sebuah benda keras yang memaksanya masuk kedalam dirinya. Wonwoo tak ingin menolak ataupun bagaimana, saat ini ia benar-benar kecewa dengan suaminya dan seolah apapun yang terjadi padanya ia tak mempedulikannya.

Tubuh Wonwoo bergerak siring laki-laki bertubuh kecil namun berotot itu terus menarik dan mengeluarkan miliknya dengan liar, sambil menciumi perut dan dada Wonwoo. Laki-laki berambut hitam yang menjadi supir mobil itu membuka celana miliknya dan menggenggam miliknya yang sudha menegang, sambil mendnegar desahan Wonwoo yang membuat orang-orang di dalam mobil itu menegang.

"Nggh..." erang laki-laki berutubuh kecil itu sambil menyemburkan cairannya didalam Wonwoo dan milik Wonwoo yang juga menyemburkan cairannya. Mereka terus menyetubuhi Wonwoo bergantian, namun seorang perempuan yang berada di dalam mobil itu hanya menikmati ekspres dan pemandangan di depannya itu, bahkan memfotonya. Sampai beberapa dari mereka belum puas menyetubuhi laki-laki berutuh emo itu, mereka pun saling berebut tubuh Wonwoo dan membuat perempuan di mobil itu memekik kegirangan dnegan pemandangan di depannya. Posisi Wonwoo pun ia ubah menjadi menungging dan dengan senang hati, dua penis sekaligus dimasukkannya, walau tidak sepenuhnya tapi laki-laki lainnya memaksanya.

Wonwoo hanya mendesah, apakah ia harus menjadi pelacur sekarang? dari pada harus tinggal bersama dengan suami yang tak mencintainya sama sekali? Laki-laki berambut merah itu pun menariknya dan membuat Wonwoo berada di bawahnya, memasukan kedua jarinya, memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya dengan tempo yang cepat. Setelah itu ia langsung memasukkan miliknya dan menyetubuhi Wonwoo dengan tempo yang lambat, membuat Wonwoo mendesah, menginginkan tempo yang cepat.

Tubuh Wonwoo yang berkeringat seolah-olah selalu membuat penis-penis disana cepat menegang. Tiba-tiba mobil mereka tergerak, sepertinya seseorang tak sengaja menabrak mobil sedan itu. Seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil itu, Wonwoo langsung membenarkan sweater yang dikenakanya, tak ingin tubuhnya terekspos dan tak mempedulikan dirinya yang terus disetubhi oleh laki-laki rambut merah. Perempuan berambut hijau membuka kaca mobil itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf tak sengaja aku menabrak mobilmu-" Wonwoo terbelalak mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Wonwoo sedikit beruntung karena menikmati tubuhnya yang diperkosa, membuat mulutnya bebas bekapan.

"SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG!" Laki-laki yang ternyata Seungcheol itu terkejut mendengar suara Wonwoo yang berada di dalm mobil itu. Reflek, Seungcheol memukul kaca dari mobil itu dan membuat perempuan berambut hijau disana memekik kaget. Mata Seungcheol terbelalak melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang tengah disetubuhi oleh seorang laki-laki disana, dengan wajah Wonwoo yang begitu pucat dan tak lama dirinya jatuh pingsan.

Dengan cepat, Seungcheol membuka paksa pintu mobil itu, setelah memecahkan kaca dengan pukulannya, kini ia merusak pintu mobil itu. Ia menarik Wonwoo keluar, sambil membenarkan celana yang dikenakannya. Anehnya, laki-laki disana tidak ada satupun yang melawan, mereka hanya terpaku dengan Seungcheol saat ini. Laki-laki itu benar-benar kuat dan membuat nyali mereka ciut.

"Pergi atau kubunuh kalian" ucapnya dingin dan emosi yang tertahan membuat laki-laki berambut hitam disana langsung tancap gas dan pergi dengan keadaan pintu mobil yang tebuka. Hujan membasahi mereka berdua, Seungcheol bahkan melempar payung yang ia bawa. memandangi tubuh Wonwoo yang ada di tangannya dalam diam.

"Wonwoo..." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Wonwoo, namun laki-laki berubuh kurus itu tak kunjung sadar. Dengan cepat, Seungcheol langsung membawa tubuh basah Wonwoo kedalam mobilnya dan membawanya pergi ke apartemen miliknya.

000

BRAKKK

"Tak bisakah kau tak membanting pintu-Oh tuhan, kenapa Wonwoo?!"Jeonghan kaget melihat Seungcheol yag tiba-tiba datang membawa Wonwoo yang benar-benar keadaan basah kuyup, namun suatu bau membuat Seungcheol harus langsung membawa Wonwoo ke kamar mandi.

"Dia... Kutemukan sedang diperkosa-"

"Tuhan.." Jeonghan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya "W-Wonwoo" matanya berair "Kenapa bisa seperti ini"

"Jeonghan, apakah kau ada kontak dokter yang bisa dipanggil kemari?" tanya Seungcheol dari kamar mandi, setengah berteriak. Jeonghan menganggukan kepalanya, kebetulan tantenya adalah dokter, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol hyungggg~ Boleh minta saos tidak?" Jeonghan menepuk kepalanya pelan, bagaimana disaat keadaan menegang seperti itu tiba-tiba Seungwan datang dan meminta saos-

"Seungcheol hyung" panggil suara lainnya, Seungkwan tidak sendiri. Ia bersama Vernon. memang, Seungcheol dan mereka berdua tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama, terkadang jika kehabisan makanan mereka akan meminta satu sama lain. Jeonghan membuka pintu apartemennya, membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Jeonghan hyung!" sapa Seungkwan "Kebetulan sekali, ayo main ke kamarku-"

"Kalian ingin saos bukan? Aku akan mengambilkannya" ucap Jeonghan cepat, berlari ke arah dapur dan memberikan yang mereka inginkan. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol muncul, menggendong Wonwoo yang sudah mengenakan handuk kimono ala _bridal style_. Sontak mereka berdua yang berdiri di ambang pintu langsung berambur masuk. Jeonghan menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terus menangis, mengabaikan siapapun disana yang mencoba menghiburnya. Mereka semua langsung berhambur ke kamar Seungcheol, setelah Wonwoo sadar dan memeluknya bergantian. Wonwoo juga menjelaskan jika saat ini, ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan Mingyu tapi disisi lain ia juga kecewa pada Mingyu.

"Aku bingung harus bilang apa.. Tapi Mingyu brengsek sekali"ucap Jeonghan, sedangkan Seungcheol hanya diam memandangi keluar jendela, setelah menghancurkan sebuah barang karena emosi mendengar cerita Wonwoo. Mau bagaimanapun, ia masih menyukai Wonwoo dan menjadi panas mendengar ceritanya, ingin sekali ia menghabisi laki-laki berambut abu yang statusnya sebagai suami Wonwoo itu.

"Aku mungkin tak mengerti soal ini, tapi jika memang ia tak mencintaimu selama ini dan sudah berkata seperti itu, tandanya ia sudah mulai menyukaimu, bukankah itu bagus? Tak ada salahnya kan-" ucap Vernon tiba-tiba, namun membuat Seungkwan kesal.

"Memang kau mau tinggal bersama seseorang yang kau kira ia mencintaimu tapi nyatanya ia tak mencintaimu bahkan menyukaimu sama sekali?! Semuanya sia-sia bukan!"

"Aku sih tak masalah" jawab Vernon santai "Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya, kenapa Mingyu hyung selalu pulang malam-"

"Kau samanya saja dengan Mingyu hyung!" tambah Seungkwan lagi yang malah membuat Wonwoo dan Jeonghan tertawa kecil, melihat Seungkwan yang marah-marah sendiri.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, hei-"

"Diam saja kau" Vernon memandang Seungkwan bingung dan akhirnya ia memilih diam. Jeonghan hanya menepuk pundak Vernon pelan "Tapi hyung... Wonwoo hyung ditemukan sedang..."

"Aku tak peduli" ucap Wonwoo "Aku tak peduli dengan apapun lagi, aku hanya milikku, aku tak peduli jika ia mencariku saat ini juga"

"Lantas, kenapa kau tak ceraikan dia?" tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba, Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia bingung. Wonwoo kesal pada suaminya itu tapi ketika diberi sebuah pilihan seperti itu, ia tak bis amenjawab. "Banyak yang menyukaimu, bahkan Seungcheol menyayangimu" Wonwoo terkejut dengan Jeonghan yang berkata seperti itu.

"Aku bahagia jika Seungcheol bahagia" ucap Jeonghan, menatap Wonwoo tajam, apa maksudnya? Ia ingin Seungcheol menjaganya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jeonghan?

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu terus belari di tengah hujan, sambil menaiki motornya, berkeliling hampir dua jam lamanya mencari sang istri yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri telah berkata seperti itu, bodohnya dirinya juga tak menyadari jika Wonwoo menjadi semakin sensitif pasca kehilangan calon anak mereka, ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan bodoh Mingyu tadi pagi.

Mingyu pun berteriak kesal dan membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan yang begitu deras, tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil berambut pink.

"Kebetulan sekali Mingyu, ikut aku sebentar" Mingyu sudah malas jika ia bertemu dengan sepupu mungilnya itu. "Seolhyun mencarimu"

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Hidup ga selamanya mulus dan bahagia terus kan, makasih udh baca :'/ apa masih kurang panjang? Maapkan, mau nugas dulu hehe*dilempar.


	5. Harmony?

My Husband

 **Rated** T

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning!** Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah. Wonwoo terkadang selalu meruntuki dirinya yang selalu memiliki mood yang berubah-rubah dengan cepat bagaikan tangan yang dibalikkan dengan mudahnya pada suaminya itu. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu Wonwoo tidak pulang ke rumah, juga sudah selama itu pula Mingyu tidak tidur. Ya, Mingyu sibuk mencari istrinya sampai tidak tidur sedikit pun, bahkan ia sampai rela mengunjungi Jungkook yang berada di Busan, jarak rumah mereka sebenarnya bukan main tapi Mingyu rela harus mendadak pergi ke tempat sejauh itu demi mencari istrinya.

"Kau Mingyu?" Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Jungkook sebenarnya tidak pernah bertemu Mingyu secara langsung bahkan datang ke pernikahan Wonwoo, karena saat itu Jungkook pergi menemui Taehyung yang saat itu tengah dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan "Pesan-pesanku bahkan tidak pernah dibalas oleh Wonwoo sudah seminggu ini" Mingyu terbelalak, sudah seminggu juga Wonwoo menghilang "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Wonwoo? Bukankah kau suaminya? Jangan bilang kau..." Jungkook menggantungkan kata-katanya, ekspresi kecewa sudah mulai terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya, ia pergi setelah aku menyakitinya secara tak-" Jungkook melayangkan sebuah pukulan di wajah Mingyu, membuat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari pemuda bergigi kelinci terjatuh. Mingyu meringis mendapat pukulan tiba-tiba dari sepupu istrinya itu, Mingyu bahkan tidak mengetahui betapa sayangnya Jungkook pada Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berkulit tan lainnya muncul, ia memandang mereka terkejut.

"Jungkookie, kenapa kau memukul orang-Mingyu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak menyenangkan, Mingyu hanya mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sisi bibirnya tanpa menanggapi Taehyung "Kenapa kau disini? Mana Wonwoo?"

"Annyeong" pamit Mingyu tiba-tiba, seolah malas bertemu dengan Taehyung. Sebenarnya Taehyung sendiri adalah kakak tiri dari Mingyu, tapi Taehyung lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Busan, karena tak ingin terlalu jauh dari pacarnya itu dan mencari pekerjaan disana. Taehyung mengalihkan pandnagannya pada Jungkook yang sudah berlinang air mata dan laki-laki berambut hitam itu berlari masuk, meninggalkan Taehyung yang kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi disana.

"Ya! Jungkokkie!"

000

Wonwoo membuka matanya, ia memandangi langit-langit kamar Seungcheol dan duduk di kasur itu. pandangannya terjatuh pada Jeonghan yang tertidur dengan damainya di sebelahnya, tiba-tiba Wonwoo mencium bau yang membuat perutnya bergemuruh, laki-laki berambut hitam itu pun langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

Seungcheol tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, Wonwoo hanya memandangi punggung Seungcheol dalam diam. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah seminggu ia tinggal disini dan yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya diam di kamarnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, Jeonghan bahkan selalu melayaninya seperti membawakannya makanan dan minum. Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu bahkan rela tinggal di apartemen Seungcheol ini karena tidak tega meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian dengan keadaan emosi Seungcheol yang naik turun seperti ini.

Walau istilahnya Jeonghan 'tidak berhasil' mendapatkan hati Seungcheol akan tetapi, Jeonghan sudah tahu betil bagaimana sifat Seungcheol. Seungcheol sebenanrya memiliki emosi yang stabil tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan Wonwoo dan kedua orangtuanya, ia akan seperti orang labil, emosinya naik turun, tiba-tiba akan membentak Jeonghan walau Jeonghan tidak salah, itulah yang Jeonghan ketahui selama mereka 'pdkt'.

Namun Jeonghan sedikit bersyukur dengan karakter yang dimilikinya, walau ia kecewa, sedih atau marah, ia benar-benar dapat mengontrol semua itu. Bahkan saat kecewa sekalipun, wajahnya tak pernah menggambarkan perasaannya dan akan terlihat selalu sama, yang penuh dengan senyuman. Sebenanrya Jeonghan sendiri bingung, mengapa ia tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan yang ia rasakan di wajahnya, hanya wajah cantik dan penuh senyumannya yang selalu dapat ia tunjukan, walau sesekali ia terlihat sedih tapi tidak akan terlalu lama. Ditambah lagi dengan sifatnya yang terlalu peduli dan percaya pada orang lain, yang malah pada akhirnya terkadang membuat hubungan cinta yang ia jalani selalu kandas di tengah jalan. Seperti Jisoo yang ternyata selingkuh di belakangnya.

Perasaan lain yang benar-benar membuat Wonwoo tidak enak adalah bagaimana Jeonghan berkata jika ia rela memberikan Seungcheol untuknya. Tidak, Wonwoo tidak bisa menerimanya dan ditambah lagi Jeonghan menyukai laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Jeonghan, kau bangunkan Wonwoo setelah aku membuat susu untuknya, hari ini aku akan membawanya ke dokter" ucap Seungcheol tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Wonwoo membuat suara seperti kursi yang diseret, karena ia duduk di kursi meja makan di belakang Seungcheol "Jeonghan, tumben sekali kau tak bersuara-" Seungcheol memandang Wonwoo kaget ketika ia berbalik, laki-laki bertubuh kurus dan berambut hitam yang tertangkap di pengelihatannya. Sambil meletakkan sepiring bacon dan telur diatas meja, Seungcheol malah tak melanjutkan ucapannya, namun tiba-tiba Seungcheol menempelkan tangannya pada kening Wonwoo.

"Gomawo Seungcheol hyung, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Wonwo tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kemarin kau muntah-muntah, tak ada penolakan, kau harus ke dokter hari ini" ucap Seungcheol lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri. Wonwoo hanya diam, memandangi segelas susu yang ada di depannya. Memang, setelah diam di kamar hampir seminggu tanpa keluar kamar, Wonwoo sempat muntah-muntah dua hari berturut-turut, ditambah dengan makanan yang tak pernah ia habiskan membuat keadaan tubuhnya semakin memburuk.

Wonwoo merasa tidak enak, seperti sudah menyusahkan siapapun di apartemen itu, ditambah dengan Seungkwan dan Vernon yang selalu datang tiap malam untuk menyemangati Wonwoo. Seketika ia mengingat Mingyu, masih ada rasa kekecewaan di hatinya namun mau bagaimanapun, rasa kekecewaan tak semudah dapat dilupakan atau termaafkan. Tanpa disadari Wonwoo, ia meneguk susu sambil memikirkan apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

"Uhuk-" Wonwoo langsung berlari ke westafel dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, lagi, ia muntah lagi. Beruntung saja Seungcheol tidak ada disana dan ia yakin tak membuat suara yang membuat siapapun akan mendengarnya.

"Kau tersedak?" mata Wonwoo terbelalak, dirinya semakin terbatuk-batuk. Jeonghan menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan "Minum ini" Jeonghan dengan cepat memberikan Wonwoo segelas air, laki-laki berambut hitam itu meneguk air dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Sudah baikan?" Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi meja makan, berhadapan sambil memakan sarapan mereka. Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghabiskan sarapan milik Seungcheol dan membuat Jeonghan menghentikan makannya. Ia heran dengan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya terlihat pucat di matanya tapi nafsu makannya tidak seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol datang dan memandang piringnya bingung.

"Kemana sarapanku?" Jeonghan hanya tertawa kecil dan menunjuk Wonwoo dengan sendoknya. "Omo, kau sudah sehat?" Jeonghan tersenyum, mendengar nada bicara Seungcheol, sepertinya laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu jadi sedikit terhibur karena Wonwoo. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo makan dengan porsi yang cukup besar, bahkan ia memakan potong roti.

Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol hanya saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum kecil. Mereka sedikit lega dengan keadaan Wonwoo sekarang, mereka sempat frustasi dengan keadaan Wonwoo seminggu itu, ia tak ingin meninggalkan kasur dan muntah-muntah bahkan sempat tak makan dua hari juga.

"Ro-binya ebuak(Rotinya enak)" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengunyah, Jeonghan hanya tertawa dan mengelus lembut kepala Wonwoo. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum, jantungnya berdebar semakin hebat melihat Jeonghan dan Wonwoo di depannya.

'Aku mencintai mereka berdua.. Bagaimana ini' batinya pilu 'Aku tak bisa memilih'

Diselang makannya, tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa kepalanya sangat sakit namun tak ia tanggapi. Setelah memakan semua makanan yang ada disana, Wonwoo berniat untuk mandi, karena Seungcheol akan tetap membawanya ke dokter. Namun baru saja Wonwoo berdiri, pandangannya tiba-tiba menangkap langis senja.

"WONWOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

"J-Jadi..."

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo memasuki umur kandungannya tiga minggu, selamat!" Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saling melempar pandangan horror "Kenapa kalian berpandangan seperti itu?" tanya dokter itu bingung.

"A-Anu.." ucap Jeonghan, takut-takut ia memandang Seungcheol yang menahan emosinya. "Apa disini-"

"Apa kau bisa menggugurkan kandungannya?" tanya Seungcheol tiba-tiba yang malah membuat sang dokter semakin terkejut bukan main. "Tiga minggu yang lalu pula, ia menajdi korban perkosaan-"

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun, kau harus mendapat persetujuan darinya, ditambah lagi jangan membuatnya stress, kandungannya sangat lemah" Seungcheol menghela nafasnya, ia yakin jika Wonwoo hamil karena beberapa orang berengsek itu yang memerkosa Wonwoo. Andai saja Seungcheol bertemu dengan mereka lagi, ia jamin hanya tinggal nama. Seketika Seungcheol teringat Mingyu, ia hanya tertawa miris mengingat suami Wonwoo itu, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo menjadi tenang, bahkan yang ia tahu jika Wonwoo tak jarang mengalami konflik batin.

Sang dokter pun memberikan beberapa obat karena Wonwoo mengalami demam dan anemia sedangkan Jeonghan hanya meringis melihat keadaan Wonwoo. Namun tiba-tiba Wonwoo sudah berdiri di belakang mereka, dengan berlinang air mata.

"A-Aku ingin bertemu Jungkook.." isaknya, Seungcheol hanya memijat kepalanya pelan, sedangkan Jeonghan mengelus-elus pundak Seungcheol pelan. Jarak dari apartemennya dan Busan sama sekali no joke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

000

"J-Jadi Wonwoo hami-mmph!" Jeonghan langsung membekap mulut Taehyung dengan tangannya. "Tapi entah mengapa kita belum berani mengatakannya pada Wonwoo" Seungcheol sambil meminum tehnya sambil mendengarkan Jeonghan, pandagannya jatuh pada Wonwoo yang tertidur dengan menompang kepalanya diatas paha Jungkook di lantai.

"Sebenarnya...Tiga minggu yang lalu ia menjadi korban perkosaan" Jungkook memandang Seungcheol kaget "Beruntung sekali disaat itu aku disana" Taehyung dan Jungkook memandang mereka tak percaya, terlebih lagi Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menghentikan mengelus-elus kepala Wonwoo. Memandang mereka semua dengan marah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"A-Apa-apaan ini, kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti itu-aish! Kemana sih suaminya?!"

"Nah, Wonwoo sampai pergi dari Mingyu karena mereka sedang bertengkar" ucap Jeonghan, rambutnya ia biarkan dimainkan oleh Taehyung.

"Tapi kebetulan sekali tadi pagi Mingyu kesini" Jeonghan dan Seungcheol memandang Jungkook kaget "Tampilannya lusuh sekali, seperti tidak pernah tidur dsalam hidupnya, bahkan... Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis, ia mencari Wonwoo"

"Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, kalian tak bisa terus menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Mingyu. Mau bagaimanapun Mingyu suaminya" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba "Aku tahu persis Mingyu, dia orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab, semenjak suatu kejadian yang benar-benar tak boleh didengar oleh Wonwoo terjadi, setelah itu ia menjadi anak yang sangat baik" Jungkook mengelap air matanya, sedangkan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol hanya menghela nafasnya, tidak ingin mengetahui masa lalu Mingyu.

"Ia-"

"Taehyung, tidak usah diceritakan" ucap Jeonghan "Masa lalu biarkan berlalu, sekarang ya sekarang" Seungcheol memandang Jeonghan kaget, apakah secara tak langsung laki-laki berambut pirang itu memojokannya?

"Taehyung hyung" Jungkook memandangnya kesal, memang pacarnya itu sangat aneh dan suka membuka rahasia orang lain "Tidak usah dilanjutkan dan kita tidak ingin mengetahuinya" Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengambil sebuah karet dan membuat rambut Jeonghan dikuncir ekor kuda.

'Mingyu, Wonwoo disini'

Diam-diam Jungkook mengirim sebuah pesan pada seseorang, ia hanya tak pernah ingin melihat sebuah keadaan rumah tangga yang kacau seperti ini apa lagi sepupu kesayangannya itu yang mengalaminya. Mereka sudah dewasa, harus menyelesaikan masalah dengan sebaik mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo sudah tertidur di kasur tipis yang di gelar di lantai ruang tengah. Jungkook masih menunggu Mingyu sampai di rumahnya, padahal sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, kemana sih si Kim Mingyu?

"Kookie, kapan mau tidur?" tiba-tiba Taehyung muncul dan memeluknya dari belakang, Jungkook memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tidur saja duluan" suruh Jungkook, Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah kamar Jungkook, namun tiba-tiba Taehyung tersandung dan membuat dirinya terjatuh diatas tiga laki-laki yang tertidur diatas kasur tipis itu dengan posisi melintang. "Hyung!" kesal Jungkook, kenapa pacarnya bodoh sekali. Ia berusaha menarik tubuh Taehyung dari mereka, terlebih lagi kepala Taehyung mendarat diatas perut Wonwoo. Bagaimana jika Wonwoo tiba-tiba keguguran?

"Sebentar!" tiba-tiba Jungkook mendengar suara bel yang ditekan berkali-kali, sepertinya itu Mingyu. Setelah Jungkook menarik tubuh Taehyung dari mereka dan meletakkannya di lantai, karena Taehyung tertidur, Jungkook berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya yang terkunci.

Matanya terbelalak, mendapati tubuh Mingyu yang tergeletak di atas tanah, dalam keadaan lebam di wajahnya, rambut yang acak-acakan namun ia dapat mencium parfum perempuan dari pakaiannya.

"Mingyu.. Istrimu hamil tapi kau berpenampilan seperti ini, kau ingin membuat Wonwoo semakin menjauhimu?" gumam Jungkook yang tak akan terdengar oleh Mingyu.

"Ugh..." Mingyu memegangi kepalanya yang sakit "Jungkook.. Mana Wonwoo" Jungkook langsung memapah Mingyu walau sedikit kesulitan karena tubuh Mingyu yang lebih besar darinya.

Setelah memasuki rumah Jungkook, Mingyu langsung berhambur memeluk Wonwoo yang tengah tertidur dan menciumi Wonwoo, walau tanpa disadari membuat Wonwoo terbangun karena aroma parfum wanita yang berasal dari pakaiannya.

 _"I miss u, baby"_

Jungkook langsung mengambil kotak p3k dan ingin mengobati luka lebam pada Mingyu tapi sejenak ia urungkan niatnya melihat momen didepannya.

.

.

.

.

a/n: Sudahlah, author lg baper ma meanie/?. Makasi udh baca dan review ya! '-')/!


	6. -

My Husband

 **Rated** T

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning!** Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah, terkadang ia memang seorang suami yang bodoh bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo juga tak jarang selalu konflik batin karena tak merasa enak dengan suaminya. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

"Wonwoo-ah, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" panggil Mingyu sambil mengenggedor-gedor kamar tidur Jungkook, Taehyung disana hanya memandang mereka kesal, ia sebenarnya ingin tidur di kasur Jungkook tapi harus dengan terpaksa ia keluar dari kamar Jungkook karena Wonwoo yang dengan kasarnya mengeluarkannya dari kamar Jungkook dan mengurung dirinya seharian penuh.

"Aku hanya bertemu beberapa orang brengsek juga geng motor dan mereka menghajarku habis-habisan!" teriak Mingyu, ia tak ingin seperti ini lagi. Wonwoo yang bersikap dingin padanya seolah menjadi sebuah kelemahannya saat ini dan kejadian lalu seolah tak ingin terjadi lagi. Memang dahulu, Wonwoo pernah marah dan Mingyu sempat kewalahan karena Wonwoo akan kabur, padahal saat itu Mingyu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Wonwoo dan ia hanya menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang suami.

Namun saat ini, ia tak tahu mengapa jika laki-lai berambut abu itu tak ingin membuat Wonwoo menjauhinya lagi seperti dahulu. Rasanya sangat berbeda dan membuat dada Mingyu terasa sakit juga rasa penyesalan yang selalu menyelimutinya. Karena baru saja ia menyadari jika Mingyu menyukai istrinya itu. "Kim Wonwoo! Wonu-ya! Aku memang sempat dicekat oleh beberapa perempuan yang aku sendiri tak pernah menyukainya!"

Jeonghan hanya meringis mendengar pengakuan Mingyu, sambil sesekali ia menenangkan Mingyu yang terlihat sangat frustasi. Seungcheol hanya diam, menonton tv sambil memakan sebuah kue yang disuguhi oleh Jungkook, dengan Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya dengan cemberut dan seolah memgabaikan apapun yang ada disana sedangkan Jeonghan disana terus memanggil Wonwoo agar membukakan pintunya. Tapi laki-laki yang tengah hamil itu tak kunjung membukakan pintunua. Jungkook yang menyaksikan mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus memanggil Wonwoo pelan.

"Aish kenapa jadi seperti ini sih" gumam Mingyu kesal sambil mengacak-acaki rambutnya, Jungkook disebelahnya menepuk pundaknya.

"Bagaimana jika kau mandi dulu? Kau bau" komentarnya pedas, sebenarnya ia juga sedikit kesal dengan suami sepupunya itu tapi memang benar, bau Mingyu seperti belum mandi selama seminggu. Seungcheol meletakkan piring kosongnya dan berdiri dari sofa, sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya, ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah Mingyu. Jeonghan tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak, ia langsung berdiri di hadapan Seungcheol dan memandang laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu dengan tatapan mengisyaratkan 'hentikan'.

Namun Seungcheol tidak mempedulikannya dan melayangkan pukulannya pada Mingyu, setelah mendorong Jeonghan dari hadapannya. Jungkook sempat menangkap Jeonghan dan tubuh Mingyu pun terpental hingga punggung laki-laki berambut abu itu menabrak pintu kamar Jungkook. Taehyung berbalik dan memandang kaget suasana di belakangnya, ia berdiri dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook, namun pacarnya itu hanya diam.

Jeonghan berusaha menahan Seungcheol yang terus memukuli Mingyu tanpa ampun dan menendang perut Mingyu berkali-kali membuat pintu kamar Jungkook terus berbunyi seiring dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang Mingyu dapatkan dari Seungcheol karena suami dari Wonwoo itu yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar Jungkook. Akhirnya Jeonghan memeluk Seungcheol dan menariknya mundur dengan sekuat tenaganya, namun masih belum terima, Seungcheol menyikut perutJeonghan dan memukul wajahnya hingga membuat laki-laki berambut pirang itu jatuh terjungkal.

"Jeonghan hyung!" seru Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan, menghampiri Jeonghan yang memandng kosong ke depan. Hidungnya terus memancarkan darah dan Jungkook buru-buru mengambil tissue. Jeonghan perlahan mengusap darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari dan memandang horror pada cairan merah di tangannya. Ia memegangi perutnya karena sikutan Seungcheol yang amat keras dan membuatnya mual hingga akhirnya Jeonghan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung!" panik Taehyung dan Jungkook, sepupu Wonwoo itu sejenak diam, karena bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, ia lebih memilih untuk menggendong Jeonghan dan membawanya ke sofa, diikuti Taehyung. Jungkook lebih memilih untuk menangani Jeonghan dengan menyuruh Taehyung mengambil sebuah plastik yang diisi dengan air dan es batu. Taehyung mengipas-ngipas tubuh Jeonghan dan memijat kakinya, namun aksinya membuat Jungkook menatapnya heran.

"Taehyung hyung, lebih baik hentikan mereka berdua!" suruhnya, Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju Seungcheol. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya, mengapa seperti ini jadinya, ia harap Wonwoo ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Mingyu terlebih dahulu. Jungkook kaget ketika ia melihat tubuh Mingyu yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan kamarnya. Ia pun langsung menghampirinya dan memandang Seungcheol kesal.

"Kau seharusnya tak sampai membuatnya seperti ini" ucapnya.

"Kau tak tahu apapun, bahan kau tidak tahu apa masalah Wonwoo" ucapnya dingin, seolah meremehkan Jungkook yang notabene adalah sepupu dari Wonwoo. Namun seketika ekspresinya menjadi kaget melihat Jeonghan yang tak sadarkan diri di sofa. Baju kaos bewarna putih yang ia gunakan bahkan ternodai oleh darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Seungcheol perlahan berjalan menuju sofa, menepuk-nepuk wajah Jeonghan pelan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka, ia melihat Taehyung yang memandangnya juga bingung, sepertinya Taehyung yang mengetuk pintu itu. "Wonwoo hyung membukanya?" tanya Jungkook, Taehyung menganggukan kepalannya, Jungkook bingung, bahkan ketika Taehyung yang mengetuknya Wonwoo malah langsung membukanya.

"Aku bilang jika diluar keadaan kacau karenanya" Jungkook menepuk kepalanya, ia menghela nafas dan membawa Mingyu ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa berpacaran dengan jelmaan alien seperti Taehyung? Namun terkadang Taehyung memang sudah membantunya dalam keadaan apapun. Wonwoo hanya diam di kasur Jungkook, seolah tak mempedulikan keadaan Mingyu yang tak sadarkan diri. Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"Aku bukan ingin mengusir kalian, tapi demi kamu juga, aku sayang padamu dan aku ingin kau menuntaskan masalah yang kau alami dengan Mingyu sekarang juga. Setelah kau sadar, aku ingin kau pulang. Jeonghan pingsan karena Seungcheol memukulnya dan-" Wonwoo masih saja tetap diam mendengarkan sepupunya berbicara namun ia tetap tak menanggapi Jungkook " **Aku harap, aku tidak sedang menonton sebuah drama** " ucap Jungkook lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang hanya diam tak menanggapinya dan Mingyu yang tak sadarkan diri.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dalam diam, rambutnya basah oleh keringat, darah keluar dari hidungnya, tubuh Mingyu terdapat memar dimana-mana bahkan di wajah tampannya, kemeja bewarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan juga sedikit robek dan lingkaran mata hitam yang terlihat jelas walau berkulit tan.

Laki-laki yang tengah mengandung itu meletakkan tangannya di wajah Mingyu, dengan memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah tubuh Mingyu, matanya berkaca-kaca dan pipinya merona merah. Ia tak menyangka Mingyu akan mencarinya seperti saat ini, bahkan Mingyu sempat dihajar habis-habisan sepanjang perjalanan ke sini. Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir milik sang suami dan menciumnya.

Wonwoo pun menjauhkan dirinya dan memandang Mingyu yang masih tak sadarkan diri, ia pun mulai menepuk pipi Mingyu pelan dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir di kedua pipinya. Bibir pinknya mengerucut lucu sambil menggumamkan nama Mingyu berkali-kali.

"Mingyu-ah... Mingyu.. Bangun Mingyu" panggilnya sambil menggoncangkan bahu Mingyu. Ia meletakkan jarinya di hidung Mingyu. Tak ada nafas, tidak mungkin. Wonwoo panik dan memegangi urat nadi Mingyu.

"Tidak.." gumam Wonwoo pelan, bahkan seiring dengan kepanikannya membuat dirinya mual dan bahkan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke tubuh Mingyu. "Jungkook.." panggilnya dengan suara yang serak "Jungkook-ugh.. Hoek" ia pun memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi pada Mingyu dan membuat kemeja yang digunakannya basah. Wonwoo terengah-engah, hanya saliva dan cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya berkeringat hebat

Tak lama Jungkook masuk dan memandang keduanya panik, Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Jungkook berlari keluar kamarnya dan sepertinya ia memanggil Seungcheol. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, memandang wajah suaminya itu lagi dan setelah ia mencium bibir Mingyu, ia tak sadarkan diri di atas dada Mingyu.

000

Akhirnya Jungkook harus memanggil dokter untuk datang ke rumahnya, karena melihat keadaan Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sepertinya harus ditangani. Beruntung saja sang dokter memiliki 4 perawat yang membuat ketiga laki-laki disana tetangani dengan cepat. Jungkook sedikit lelah karena harus mengganti pakaian yang dikenakan Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Jeonghan sedangkan Taehyung malah menanyakan tentang apapun yang perawat bawa, bahkan ia memainkan alat tensi. Seungcheol hanya duduk dan terdiam walau sesekali memandangi Taehyung dengan pandangan bingung.

Jeonghan membuka matanya ketika sang dokter mengecek detak jantungnya, ia langsung terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Jeonghan-sshi, kulihat kau juga mengalami anemia, jangan lupa meminum obat yang akan aku berikan obat" Jeonghan hanya diam, ia baru saja siungan, hanya menganggukan kepala dan menuruti kata-kata sang dokter. Taehyung langsung menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya. Jungkook masih menunggu para perawat menangani Mingyu dan Wonwoo disana.

Beruntungnya Wonwoo sudah sadar setelah Jungkook menggantikan pakaiannya, ia pun mengeluhkan perutnya yang sakit dan dirinya yang muntah beberapa kali tadi. Sampai akhirnya dokter datang dan Jungkook menjelaskan jika Wonwoo tengah hamil dengan umur kandungan seminggu.

Wonwoo hanya diam dan memandang Jungkook kaget, tak lama ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal Jungkook. Perawat yang sedang mengobati Mingyu mengisyaratkan Wonwoo agar tak bergerak kasar.

"A-Aku.. A-Aku harus bagaimana me-mengatakannya pada M-Mingyu.." isaknya "Tapi ini bukan darah daging Mingyu.. H-huwaa" tangis Wonwoo, sang perawat dan Jungkook hanya melempar pandangan sedih mereka, tapi tak lama Jungkook tersenyum.

"Ada baiknya semua permasalah diselesaikan dengan komunikasi yang baik" ucapnya "Aku akan membantumu" Wonwoo pun hanya diam, tak lama Jeonghan datang dan memeluk Wonwoo yang tertutupi oleh selimut. Wonwoo pun muncul dari balik selimut dan memeluk Jeonghan.

"A-Aku hami..l.. H-Hiks.."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berterimakasih dengan sang dokter namun Seungcheol yang membayar semuanya. Malam hari itu sedikit sepi, dengan Jeonghan dan Jungkook yang sibuk membuat makan malam, Taehyung malah asik memainkan handphonenya.

Seungcheol pun datang ke dapur dan berdiri di belakang mereka berdua, memandang Jeonghan dengan tatapannya yang penuh bersalah. Sejak Jeonghan sadar, ia malah mengabaikan Jeonghan dan lebih memilih diam namun saat ini, ia ingin meminta maaf.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Wonwoo dahulu, titip ya" ucap Jungkook lalu pergi melihat keadaan Wonwoo. Jeonghan sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup yang tengah dibuatnya, sambil menggoreng _fried chicken_. Ia berbalik dan bertemu dengan Seungcheol yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau bisa bantu aku mengaduk sup? Aku takut _fried chicken_ nya gosong" Seungcheol menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil sendok sup dari tangan Jeonghan dan mulai mengaduknya. Terlihat Joenghan yang sibuk menata piring dan sendok, bahkan di kompor lainnya ia tengah membuat sup. "Aih, dimana Jungkook menyimpan _olive oil_?" gumamnya lagi, namun sebelum pergi dari dapur karena ingin menanyakan _olive oil_ , Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan dan memeluknya.

"Jeongmal mianhae, aku tak bermaksud memukulmu tadi" Jeonghan hanya diam, namun tak lama ia mengelus punggung Seungcheol pelan.

"Gwaenchana.. selama Wonwoo baik-baik saja" ucapnya, ia melepas pelukan Seungcheol dan mengalihkan pandagannya pada fried chicken yang tengah di goreng. Tapi Seungcheol malah menariknya dan mencium bibirnya, setelah itu Jeonghan memandang Seungcheol kaget.

"A-Aku... masih belum bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian... Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintai Wonwoo..." gumamnya, Jeonghan memandangnya dalam diam dan akhirnya Seungcheol berbalik meninggalkannya. Jeonghan disana hanya diam. Terdiam. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan Mingyu bangun" gumam Wonwoo sambil terus menunggu sang suami sadar. Perban dan beberapa kapas menempel di wajah tampannya. Jungkook hanya menyilangkan tangannya sambil duduk di kasur miliknya.

"Wonwoo hyung, kau harus makan ya-"

"Aku tak mau makan jika Mingyu belum makan" Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu bangunkan dia" tiba-tiba Seugcheol menghampiri mereka dan duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar Jungkook, Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Tiba-tiba mata Mingyu terbuka dan memandang Wonwoo terkejut.

"Mingyu.." panggil Wonwoo, tiba-tiba Mingyu menariknya dan menciumnya lalu memeluknya erat. Wonwoo hanya terdiam karena saking kagetnya dengan aksi Mingyu yang tiba-tiba.

"Wonwoo... maafkan aku.." Wonwoo hanya terdiam "Tapi aku tak akan pernah ingin meninggalkanmu"

"Mingyu-"

"Aku menyayangimu, jangan tinggalkan aku-"

"Mingyu-"

"Ya Wonwoo?" Wonwoo pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandnag Mingyu serius.

"Aku hamil"

"Jinjja?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada senang, Jungkook bangun dari duduknya dan menarik Seungcheol keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tapi... ini bukan darah dagingmu" Mingyu mendudukan dirinya dan memandang Wonwoo tak percaya "Seminggu lalu aku diperkosa, aku sangat berhutang budi pada Seungcheol hyung yang menolongku dan... aku tak ingin menggugurkannya"

Seketika Wonwoo merasakan tangannya dicengkram dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh di kasur, ia memandang Mingyu kaget. Padahal Mingyu baru saja sada tapi ia sudah sekuat ini, Mingyu mencengkram kedua tangannya dan memandangnya penuh marah, matanya bergelinang air mata.

.

.

.

.

 **A/n** : ('w')/ Next rated M sepertinya, hueheheueheue. Makasi udh baca 3


	7. All We Know

My Husband

 **Rated** RATED M FOR DIS PART, kalo ga suka bisa di skip bagian ngena-y :***, maap kalo payah bikinadegannya ._.

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning!** Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah. Wonwoo terkadang selalu meruntuki dirinya yang selalu memiliki mood yang berubah-rubah dengan cepat bagaikan tangan yang dibalikkan dengan mudahnya pada suaminya itu. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

.

.

.

Wonwoo tercenggang, ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi Mingyu seperti itu, bahkan selama ia bersama Mingyu, ia tak pernah melihat suaminya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Hatinya seolah berhenti berdetak, bibirnya kaku tak bisa berkata apapun, matanya terpaku pada tatapan marah Mingyu. Air mata Mingyu jatuh di atas pipi mulus Wonwoo dan semakin deras, Mingyu terisak, ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"K-Kau... membenciku?" lirihnya "Apakah kau masih belum menerimanya?" mata Wonwoo berkedip-kedip, ia ingin membalas perkataan Mingyu tapi ia terlalu terpaku pada wajah tampan suaminya itu. "Aku selama ini berusaha... Mencintaimu... Tapi aku hanya baru menyukaimu" Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu tapi gagal, Wonwoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, mulutnya mengerucut lucu, sial, menggemaskan. "Apa ingin kita akhiri saja, kau bahkan tak ingin menggugurkan bayi bukan darah dagingku"

"Aku tak ingin membunuh sebuah janin yang tak berdosa" lirih Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum miris, bahkan istrinya lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan yang bukan dari darah dagingnya, atau ia mungkin sedih setelah kepergian calon anak mereka? Mingyu tersenyum miris, ia menyesali untuk menikah dengan Wonwoo dan malah membuat istrinya menderita karenanya, tapi di sisi lain ia nyaman dengan keberadaan Wonwoo. Menemani kehidupannya sehari-hari dan belajar bagaimana ia menghidupi orang lain selain dirinya.

"Kau..." geram Mingyu, air matanya semakin tumpah. Ia tak mengerti, ia menyukai Wonwoo tapi mendengar kabar itu membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, ia tak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap suaminya itu diam, hanya diam dan tak berniat untuk berkata apapun walau ia mulai merasa mual lagi. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasakan sebuah benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya, Mingyu menciumnya.

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut karena selama ini, hanya dia yang mencium dahulu sang suami, bahkan ia merindukan ciuman dari Mingyu yang di dapatkannya saat pernikahan mereka. Namun Wonwoo hanya diam tak membalas, tubuhnya hanya mengikuti aksi Mingyu yang mulai menghisap bibirnya dan lidah sang suami berusaha membuka mulut sang istri. Tangan kanan Mingyu yang mencengkram tangan Wonwoo pun lepas dan menyelinap ke dalam pakaian istrinya, meraba-raba dada sang istri terutama dengan kedua nipple disana.

Mingyu mengelus-elus dada sang istri dan dengan gerakan perlahan, ia meremasnya, walau rata, entah mengapa membuat milik sang suami di bawah sana menegang. Wonwoo mendesah pelan dan membuang mukanya, ia tak ingin sang suami melihat pipinya yang memerah. Wonwoo juga sedikit kaget ketika merasakan milik suaminya mulai mengeras. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, entah mengapa tapi ia merasa sangat malu.

Tangan lain milik Mingyu beralih pada pipi mulus Wonwoo, kemudian ia semakin mencium sang istri dalam, sembari menekan belakang kepala Wonwoo agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka pun bermain lidah, bahkan berkali-kali Mingyu mencoba memenangkan pertarungan itu dan setelah Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berhenti, Mingyu beralih pada dada Wonwoo. Ia menaikkan sweater yang digunakan Wonwoo.

Laki-laki berambut abu itu berdecak kagum melihat tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang baginya begitu sempurna tanpa cacat, bahkan terlihat langsing. Wonwoo pun meremas rambut Mingyu saat sang suami mulai menciumi permukaan tubuh Wonwoo dan berhenti pada nipple kanan Wonwoo dan menghisapnya kuat sampai sang empunya mendesah.

"U-Unggh...nhh" desahnya, membuat milik Mingyu semakin mengeras. Mingyu menciumi tubuh istrinya sampai meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Mingyu sempat mengelus perut rata Wonwoo dan menciumnya.

"Maafkan appa" gumamnya "Aku akan menjagamu dan eommamu" Mingyu segenap menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang malah membuatnya semakin menggila. Ia pun membuka celana Wonwoo dan melihat kejantanan milik sang istri yang sudah setengah menegang. Ia pun mulai menyentuhnya dan menghisapnya membuat Wonwoo mendesah tak tertahankan. Mingyu mulai memasuk dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Wonwo dari mulutnya dnegan cepat hingga membuat kejantanan itu menyemburkan cairannya.

"Eunghhh...A-Ahh Mingyuh.." desahnya, tubuh Wonwoo melengkung ke belakang, membentuk kurva, merasakan rasa nikmat luar biasa dari perlakuan sang suami. Cairan tersebut mengotori perut Wonwoo sendiri dan tubuhnya, sayangnya Mingyu lupa melepaskan pakaiannya sehingga membuat kemeja dan celana jeansnya terkotori oleh cairan Wonwoo.

Mingyu pun merasa sangat kepanasan dan ia pun membuka seluruh pakaiannya sampai tak bersisa, Wonwoo mentap kejantanan milik sang suami yang sudha berdiri tegak, dari size-nya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo sedikit takut, namun apa daya, nafsu melupakan semuanya, Wonwoo segera menggenggam kejantanan Mingyu yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengulum dengan mulutnya. Mingyu yang tengah berasa di posisi berlutut pun tak tahan dan ia menarik wajah Wonwoo agar semakin memperdalam kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dalam mulut Wonwoo.

"Ungh.. Wonu-ya.."

Wonwoo pun merasa mual dan memutuskan untuk menghentikannya sebelum kejantanan sang suami menyemburkan cairannya. Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook dengan perasaan mual. Ia mencengrkam ujung sweater yang ia kenakan, sambil terengah-engah.

Mingyu yang ternyata sudah sangat horny itu langsung membuka lebar kedua paha sang istri, ia sudha tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Ia pun langsung mengarahkan kejantanannya pada hole milik Wonwoo. Sang istri hanya terdiam pasrah, karena rasa mual yang kembali menyerangnya, namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat merasakan kejantanan sang suami sudah masuk setengah kedalam holenya tanpa pemulas apapun.

"A-AH..S-SAKI-" Mingyu pun menutup jeritan Wonwoo dengan bibirnya, sambil mulai menggerakan kejantanannya dengan tempo pelan. Wonwoo hanya diam menahan rasa sakit tersebut, bahkan ia mencakari punggung Mingyu dengan kasarnya. "Nghh..ghh"

Kejantanan Mingyu pun berkedut dan tak lama Wonwoo merasakan cairang hangat mengisi perutnya, namun Mingyu terus menggenjot kejantanannya pada hole Wonwoo sampai membuat tempo cepat yang membuat Wonwoo semakin menggila dan menjerit kesakitan sekaligu kenikmatan.

Wonwoo menarik tubuh Mingyu lebih dekat dan malah membuat kejantanan Mingyu semakin dalam dan menyentuh sebuah titik yang membuat Wonwoo semakin terasa melayang. Tak lama kejantanan Wonwoo menyemburkan cairannya seiring dengan kejantanan milik Mingyu yang menyemburkan cairannya kembali. Mingyu menciumi leher Wonwoo, membuat beberapa tanda keunguan gelap yang cukup banyak, Mingyu juga tak bisa tak tergoda oleh bibir pink milik Wonwoo, ia pun kembali menciumi bibir sang istri bahkan menghisapnya kuat.

"A-Ahh.." desah Wonwoo saat Mingyu kembali memajukan dan memundurkan pinggangnya dengan cepat, tak peduli dengan apapun, ia hanya merindukan sang istri. Ia pun sejenak menghentikan aksinya dan memeluk erat sang istri setelah mencium pipinya.

"Don't leave me alone" ucapnya sambil menyemburkan cairannya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wonwoo hanya diam, terbengong dan memandang kosong suaminya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Never" Cantik. Itulah komentar dari dalam hati Mingyu ketika melihat keadaan sang istri yang begitu seksi dengan pipi yang merona di bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan diam di tempat, sambil membawa nampan kayu di tangannya. Seungcheol dan Jungkook saling melempar pandangan seolah mengatakan 'Aduh...' sedangkan Taehyung yang mendengar desahan mereka, terdiam dengan wajah yang bingung. Ia melihat pipi Jeonghan yang memerah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk kamar Jungkook.

"Jeonghan, kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung bingung "Ketuk saja, mungkin mereka sedang tertidur dan mengigau. Tapi mengigaunya aneh ya..." Jungkook dan Seungcheol melirik sang alien jejadian, memiliki niatan untuk mematahkan lehernya entah dia benar-benar polos, bodoh atau pura-pura.

"Lebih baik kita duluan aja makannya ya" saran Jeonghan tanpa ingin memandang siapapun. Sampai mereka selesai makan malam pun, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak bersuara di dalam sana. Sampai keesokan harinya, pada jam 5 pagi, Wonwoo berlari ke westafel kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya walau hanya air liur, ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan meminjam pakaian Jungkook. Ia juga menyadari jika ia belum makan sejak kemarin dan setelah melewati ruang makan, ia mendapati bubur yang sudah mendingin.

Tapi karena tak ingin membuat bayi yang dikandungnya kelaparan, ia pun memakan bubur dingin itu. Sambil sibuk dalam pikirannya, ia berusaha untuk menerima Mingyu, walau pernyataan sang suami itu benar-benar menyakitinya. Wonwoo juga berusaha agar menjadi tidak egois dan selalu percaya pada sang suami.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Wonwoo tak menyadari jika Mingyu sudah duduk di hadapannya sambil memandangnya dengan senyuman khasnya. Wonwoo pun terbatuk-batuk karena sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan suami yang tiba-tiba, dengan segera Mingyu menyondorkannya segelas air hangat.

"Kau makan makanan semalam" ucap Mingyu.

"Aku merasa bersalah, tidak makan seharian.. dan membuat _aegya_ kelaparan" Mingyu tiba-tiba menatap Wonwoo dengan sedikit terkejut, tak lama ia hanya tersneyum miris lalu pergi meninggalkannya dari dapur. Wonwoo hanya diam, ia tak mengerti dengan tingkah sang suami dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati makanannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian.. sudah berdamai?" tanya Taehyung, ketika melihat Mingyu yang bermanja-manja memeluk Wonwoo, dengan menjadikan paha Wonwoo sebagai bantalannya. Keduanya berada di atas karpet bulu milik Jungkook di ruang tengah. Wonwoo sedang asik menonton televisi sambil memakan biskuit dan meminum tehnya. Jungkook keluar sambil membawa seprai dan beberapa pakaian yang akan di laundry.

"Kau mengganti sepraimu lagi? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau baru saja ganti?" Jungkook hanya diam dan tak menanggapi pacar bodohnya itu "Jangan-jangan kau mengompol, hahhahaa" Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal dan menutup pintu rumahnya sedikit keras membuat yang disana sedikit kaget.

Wonwoo hanya diam, dengan pipinya yang merona sambil memakan biskuit sedangkan Seungcheol hanya tertawa kecil. Namun di sisi lain ia melirik Mingyu dengan tatapan dinginnya, ia hanya merasa kesal karena laki-laki yang dicintainnya rela mengalah untuk seorang laki-laki semacam Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya merasa senang, walau Mingyu belum sepenuhnya mencintainya, tapi Mingyu cukup perhatian padanya, bahkan ia rela tak kembali ke apartemen mereka disana danmemilih untuk 'berlibur' di Busan ini.

.

.

.

Seseorang berjalan menyusuri gang sempit di sebuah kota, sambil menghisap rokoknya dan memandang layar handphonennya, setelah mengirim pesan pada seseorang, ia memandangi foto profil ktalk milik seseorang. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Wonwoo-ah..."

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, bagaimana?"

"Sedang berada di luar jangkauan, Seolyun noona..."

"Aish.."

.

.

.

.

 **a/n** : terlalu cepatkah? Author lagi dikejer tugas2 juga, jadinya cuman segini xD, makasi udh bacaaaa ;D


	8. Rough

My Husband

 **Rated** T

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning!** Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah. Wonwoo terkadang selalu meruntuki dirinya yang selalu memiliki mood yang berubah-rubah dengan cepat bagaikan tangan yang dibalikkan dengan mudahnya pada suaminya itu. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo akhirnya kembali ke rumah mereka, setelah menghabiskan perjalanan hampir seharian. Wonwoo langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur, Mingyu tahu jika belakangan ini Wonwoo semakin mudah lelah karena sudah berbadan dua. Mingyu menyalakan ponselnya dan ponselnya tersebut menerima hampir 20 pesan dari sepupunya, Lee Jihoon.

* * *

 **Jihoonie hyung**

05.00 PM

Paboya, kau dimana, Seolhyun mencarimu

* * *

 **Mingyu**

05.01 PM

Aku baru sampai rumah, tadi aku baru pulang dari Busan

* * *

 **Jihoonie hyung**

05.03 PM

Mwo? Busan?! Kenapa kau jauh-jauh pergi ke sana?

* * *

 **Mingyu**

05.04 PM

Aku mencari istriku, dia kabur ke rumah sepupunya

* * *

 **Jihoonie hyung**

05.06 PM

Malam ini, aku tak mau tahu, kau harus pergi menemuiku dan si mantan pacarmu yang menyebalkan itu!

* * *

 **Mingyu**

05.07 PM

Mau apa dia?

* * *

 **Jihoonie hyung**

05.12 PM

Pokoknya datang saja! Jam 7 malam di kafe dekat stasiun, pabo

* * *

 **Mingyu**

05.13 PM

Ne

* * *

"Mingyu?" Mingyu menoleh ketika sang istri memanggilnya dari kamar "Mingyu~!"panggilnya lagi dengan nada sedikit manja. Mingyu sedikit terperajat mendnegarnya, jantungnya hampir loncat, entah mengapa mendengar istrinya memanggilnya seperti itu membuat hatinya sedikit senang?

"Ya?" Mingyu mendapati Wonwoo yang tengah membuka lebar kedua tangannya, Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Peluk aku"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada dingin yang membuat Wonwoo sedikit kaget, Mingyu tak menyadari jika Wonwoo sedikit sedih dengan sikap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Sayangnya Mingyu juga tidak menyadari jika kini ia terlihat sangat dingin bagi Wonwoo, bahkan Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat Mingyu sedingin ini sebelumnya. Mingyu tak menyadari jika sikap dinginnya ini karena memikirkan mantannya yang menyebalkan itu. "Peluk saja tembok" ucap Mingyu kemudian pergi keluar apartemen mereka.

Karena sudah terendam oleh amarah, Mingyu langsung pergi ke kafe tempat Jihoon dan mantannya akan berkumpul. Sebenarnya Mingyu menjadi tempramen semenjak putus dengan mantan pacarnya itu. Mingyu sangat mencintai sosok mantannya itu sampai mereka tidak sengaja bercinta dan bodohnya, Mingyu tak mengizinkan sang mantan yang ingin menggugurkan kandungannya. Mingyu hanya berpikir jika mahluk kecil itu tak berdosa jadi untuk apa dibunuh? Ditambah lagi Mingyu saat itu masih berumur 15 tahun, masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP sedangkan sang mantan sudah duduk di bangku 2 SMA dan berumur 17 tahun.

Tapi walaupun sang mantan hamil dan melahirkan, sang mantan adalah anak dari kepala sekolah, membuatnya masih bisa lulus dari sekolah walau sempat tidak masuk selama 5 bulan lamanya.

Setelah sang bayi lahir, sang mantan semakin menjauh dari Mingyu, bahkan sempat hampir membuang anak mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka, yang malah membuat Mingyu hampir bunuh diri karena tak menerimanya. Tapi, pada akhirnya anak mereka pun dibawa oleh sang mantan.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia reflek membelokan motornya dari sebuah truk yang berjalan di hadapannya. Memikirkan sang mantan membuatnya hampir kecelakaan, untuk apa sebenarnya sang mantan ingin bertemu dengannya?

000

Wonwoo diam di kasurnya, ia mengusap air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Sulit juga tinggal bersama orang yang tak mencintaimu, bahkan ia baru mulai menyukaimu. Wonwoo memukul kepalanya pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tak boleh begini, ia tak ingin bayi yang dikandungnya sedih.

Walau bukan darah daging Mingyu..

Wonwoo benar-benar menunggu ini.. Ia menginginkan sang bayi.

Namun tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengingat sesuatu yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah, namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan berjalan ke kulkas. Kosong, tidak ada apapun. Ia harus membeli bahan makanan untuk persediaan, bahkan apartemen itu terlihat kumuh.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan mengambil dompetnya, ia pun melihat hanphone milik sang suami yang berada di lantai, bergetar. Sepertinya Mingyu lupa membawa handphonennya, Wonwoo kini hanya berjongkok depan hanpdhone milik Mingyu yang layarnya menunjukkan tulisan 'Jihoonie hyung'

"Lebih baik aku angkat saja, kan sepupunya" gumam Wonwoo, ia pun menggeser sebuah pilihan yang membuat handphone menerima panggilan telepon.

"Halo, Jihoon?" ucap Wonwoo.

 _"Dimana Mingyu?!" Wonwoo hampir terkejut mendengar tiba-tiba sang penelpon membentaknya._

"E-eh... Ini siap-"

 _"Dimana Mingyu! Cepat jawab! Kau siapa sih?! Kok kamu yang ngangkat teleponnya?" Wonwoo diam "Hei, kau tuli y-"_

"Aku teman M-Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo, entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa sangat takut. Ia bahkan sangat takut jika ia mencampuri urusan suaminya. Mungkin karena Wonwoo takut jika Mingyu akan membencinya-

 _"Dimana Mingyu?! Bilang padanya untuk datang ke kafe My aunt's"_

"T-Tapi dia sudah pergi"

 _"Oh-"_

tuut.. tuuut

Telepon itu pun langsung saja diputus oleh sang penelpon. Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan memandang layar handphone Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar. Walau Wonwoo menilai Mingyu aneh karena melihat layar handphone itu, tapi Wonwoo harus menghargai usaha Mingyu selama ini.

Layar lockscreen handpone milik suaminya itu adalah foto Wonwoo ketika sedang tertidur, dengan foto close up. Foto itu juga sudah di edit dengan tambahan font 'Don't stop loving him' yang tertera di tengah foro itu dengan ukuran forn yang cukup keci, tapi Wonwoo masih bisa membacanya. Walau sebenarnya Mingyu belum mencintainya dan malah baru menyukainya, tapi Mingyu sudah berusaha sampai seperti ini.

Karena senang, Wonwoo berniat ingin mendatangi Mingyu saat ini, walau ia sudah dibentak sepeti itu tapi ia tak peduli. Ia merasa sangat senang, bahkan rasa lelah pulang dari Busan tak ia hiraukan. Tapi Wonwoo ingin duduk dahulu di kasur, ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo bangun dari tidurnya, ia merasakan suara orang yang bertengkar di ruang tengah dan ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Jantung Wonwoo berdetak sangat cepat, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Hanya cukup bangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi kan sudah cukup, tapi tubuhnya malah berkata lain.

"Kau cukup diam disini dan kata papah, jangan membuatnya terbangun-"

Papa?

Apa maksudnya?

Bahkan suara itu.. Suara yang membentaknya di telpon.

Wonwoo ingin sekali membuka matanya tapi ia tak bisa, ia sangat takut. Tak lama suara pintu tertutup dan ia merasakan seseorang duduk di kasurnya. Tapi sosok ini kecil, ya , seperti seorang anak kecil yang kini mendudukan dirinya di kasur.

"Tapi dia kan sama seperti Chani, kenapa papah aneh ya" Wonwoo membuka matanya dan berpandangan sengan sosok kecil yang duduk di sampingnya. "Annyeong"

"Annyeong.." Wonwoo bergetar.

"Maaf, tapi mamah menyuruhku diam disini" Wonwoo mengusap matanya "Mamah sedang berantem sama papah" Wonwoo malah diam, ia malah mendengar suara Mingyu dan seseorang yang membentaknya di telpon.

"E-Eh... Begitu ya"

"Hyung kenapa nangis?" tanya Chani, ia mengelus pipi Wonwoo lembut "Jangan nangis ya, padahal yang sedang bertengkar kan orang tua Chani" air mata Wonwoo terus mengalir, ia tidak mengerti, anak kecil ini tiba-tiba muncul, lalu suara Mingyu yang bertengkar dengan seseorang dan anak kecil ini yang berkata jika Mingyu dan seseorang yang membentaknya di telpon adalah orang tuanya.

J-Jadi Mingyu pernah menikah sebelumnya? Pikir Wonwoo, ia menatap sosok anak kecil di depannya.

Bahkan telah memiliki anak.

Wonwoo hanya diam termenung, bahkan ia mengabaikan rasa mual dan rasa sakit kepala yang menyerangnya.

"Wonwoo.." Wonwoo menoleh ke ambang pintu, ia mendapati Mingyu yang sedang menggendong seseorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, dengan pakaian yang cukup seksi.

"Mamah!" anak itu berlari pada Mingyu "Papah! Mamah kenapa!" teriak anak itu yang diikuti dengan isakan. Namun Mingyu hanya terpaku pada Wonwoo yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama Wonwoo tersenyum manis pada Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun air mata tumpah dari mata cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau aku masakan apa untuk makan malam, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya. Seketika Mingyu merasakan dirinya hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **a/n:** Buat chap ini, Meanie shipper yang kuat ya, author juga sebenernya ga kuat ngetiknya, malah sampe nangis/maaf author agak lebay/ tapi emang hidup kan ga selamanya indah. AKU JUGA CINTA MEANIE KOK , TP TOLONG JAN BUNUH AUTHOR GARA2 CHAP INI. Makasih buat yang udah baca, komen, follow dan favorit :****************** dadah


	9. Save Me

My Husband

 **Rated** T

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning**! Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah. Wonwoo terkadang selalu meruntuki dirinya yang selalu memiliki mood yang berubah-rubah dengan cepat bagaikan tangan yang dibalikkan dengan mudahnya pada suaminya itu. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

.

.

.

"Mingyu!"

"Mingyu-ah, jangan-"

 **BRAKK**

"Dimana?!" Mingyu membuka pintu ruangan itu kasar, Wonwoo yang matanya sedang terpejam seketika terbuka lebar dan memandang Mingyu kaget. Namun sebenarnya tubuhnya lemas untuk membuka mata tapi terpaksa ia reflek membuka matanya karena Mingyu.

"Mingyu, kau membangunkannya-"

"Diam! Jelas kau yang membunuh ibunya!"

Jantung Wonwoo seketika hampir berhenti mendengar itu, ia berusaha mungkin memandang duang orang dihadapannya, walau ia berusaha mungkin untuk membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Mingyu pun langsung memadang Wonwoo, terasa ditatapi oleh laki-laki yang kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Wonwoo juga terkejut melihat Mingyu yang kini ada di hadapannya, pasalnya mereka tidak pernah dekat bahkan saling menyapa pun tak pernah. Tapi yang Wonwoo heran, adalah dirinya yang bingung mengapa ada di rumah sakit dan Mingyu ada disana.

"Ibuku?..." tanya Wonwoo dengan suara serak, tiba-tiba ia mengingat ibunya "Ibu..?" perempuan paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari Mingyu, berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan memeluknya "Kamu siapa.."

Wonwoo merasa bahunya panas, sosok yang memeluknya itu menangis di bahunya. Wonwoo beralih memandnag Mingyu yang tersenyum pahit padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung, tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk dan istrinya, memandang Wonwoo dengan sedih.

"Jadi.. Wonwoo-ah... Kami turut berduka atas kematian ibumu" Wonwoo memandang mereka dalam diam "Dan... Maafkan keluarga kami-"

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu dan ibumu... Maafkan aku uhh hiks" tangis perempuan yang memeluk Wonwoo itu. Setelah itu, tak lama mereka hanya diam memandnagi Wonwoo yang menangis. Sampai akhirnya ayah dari Mingyu, membuka suara.

"Uh.. Mungkin ini sangat mendadak tapi... Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Mingyu" sontak Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling berpandangan. Mingyu hendak membuka suara tapi sang ayah langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas "Tak ada penolakan, kita akan berbicara dengan ayahmu, Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo hanya diam, bingung dengan keputusan ayah Mingyu yang tiba-tiba itu, namun ia juga tak bisa menolak.

"Wonwoo-ah" Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Seolhyun kaget "Kau pucat"

"E-Eh" Wonwoo sedikit kaget dengan suara perempuan itu, lebih lembut dari yang ia bayangkan. Hanya saja masih terbayang dirinya yang dibentak oleh sosok bernama Seolyun itu di telepon.

"Pucat?" tanya Mingyu, ia berbalik dan memandang tiga sosok yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Namun Wonwoo mengggelengkan kepalanya dan seolah sudah terjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, laki-laki berkulit tan itu pun melanjutkan masaknya.

"Papa! Aku mau coklat!" namun Mingyu tak menanggapi Chani yang terus-terusan memangilnya sedangkan Seolhyun yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menegornya untuk tidak berisik. Seolyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo, tanpa disadari laki-laki berambut hitam itu, jika Seolhyun melihatnya sedang mengelus pelan perut ratanya.

"Kudengar kau... Sedang hamil ya?" tanya Seolhyun tiba-tiba, yang membuat Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun. Seolhyun ingin berkata lagi namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku harus membeli susu hamil dulu" ucap Wonwoo, kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, Seolhyun memandang punggung Mingyu dingin.

"Jadi... Bagaimana keputusanmu "

.

.

.

"Kau bahkan tak mencintainya"

.

.

.

"Dari pada kau harus berusaha lagi, kan capek"

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kau memilih yang sudah pasti saja"

Mingyu hanya diam, tak membalas perkataan-perkataan Seolhyun dan rengekan Chani yang meminta dibelikan coklat.

000

Wonwoo berjalan keluar dari sebuah mini market, ia memandangi langit pagi disana, udara pagi menjelang itu membuatnya bersemangat. Tanpa disadari ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memandangnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Mingyu, yang memandangnya khawatir tadi pagi, membuatnya berloncat-loncat kecil karena kegirangan. Wonwoo pun dengan tak mempedulikan sekitar, ia hampir berjalan di tengah jalan, bahkan beberapa remaja atau wanita paruh baya memperingatkannya untuk jalan ke pinggir, namun dengan mengingat Mingyu membuatnya hatinya hangat dan melupakan sekitar.

 **KRIEETTT**

 **BRAK**

Wonwoo tak mengerti, ia hanya sedang memikirkan Mingyu, Mingyu dan Mingyu. Seketika ia merasa sesuatu menghantamnya, membuat tubuhnya melayang dan terakhir kali, ia memandang langit biru yang begitu cantik. Matanya mulai tertutup. Terbayang tubuh hangat Mingyu yang memeluknya, membuatnya tersenyum dalam ketidaksadarannya.

"W-Wonwoo-a-ah! Iya itu Wonwoo! Junhoe-ya, cepat berdiri!"

"W-Wonwoo..."

"OMO! P-PANGGIL AMBULAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Kira-kira Wonu keguguran lagi ga ya :? Ato besoknya ada acara pemakaman :?

Makasi udh baca, jan nangis lagi ya para reader :D! / **pala lu ga nangis/nyesek, disiksa mulu si Wonwoo, Mingyunya brengsek, meanie y juga mana thor, moment meanie macam apa yang kau buat thor, kemana hati lu thor** / ee..ee.. itu.. itu../ **lempar author ke sumur** /

FF My husband ngegantung-

.

.

.

.

CANDA ATH

:'''V


	10. Decision

My Husband

 **Rated** T

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning**! Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah. Wonwoo terkadang selalu meruntuki dirinya yang selalu memiliki mood yang berubah-rubah dengan cepat bagaikan tangan yang dibalikkan dengan mudahnya pada suaminya itu. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

Wonwoo diam memandangi jendela luar, pikirannya selalu memikirkan Mingyu dan sekarang istri dari laki-laki berkulit tan itu kini hanya diam, tak merespon siapapun yang berusaha berbicara dengannya, termasuk laki-laki bernama Junhoe, yang tak sengaja menabraknya-

Juga yang tak sengaja pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

"Wonwoo-ah" panggil Junhoe "Tolong jawab aku, aku sudah minta maaf padamu" ucapnya sambil mengambil tangan Wonwoo dan mengelusnya, lalu sosok lain yang berdiri disana hanya menyilangkan lengannya, kenapa ia seketika menjadi _kambing budeg?_ Karena disana ada pertemuan dua pasang mantan kekasih.

"Haish Junhoe-ah, kau bodoh sih, sudah kubilang jangan mabuk kalo nyetir, untung saja lukaku juga kecil, kau ini menyebalkan" oceh temannya yang berdiri di samping Junhoe.

"Aish Soonyoung hyung sudahlah, aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu" Soonyoung hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti namun masih merasa bersalah pada Wonwoo, karena sebanyak apapun mereka berbicara, Wonwoo tak pernah mereka sejak ia sadar.

Untung saja dokter bergerak cepat bahkan ambulan yang mereka panggil pun datangnya secepat kilat, jadilah sekarang Wonwoo siuman lebih cepat.

Junhoe tertegun juga ketika mengetahui jika mantan kekasihnya ini tengah hamil dan Junhoe benar-benar merasa bersalah karena hampir membunuh mahluk kecil tak berdosa yang tumbuh dalam tubuh Wonwoo itu.

Namun Wonwoo bermasalah dengan pendengaran pada telinga kanannya karena terluka akibat benturan juga luka, jadilah Junhoe merasa semakin salah gila-gilaan. Suruh siapa mabuk? Kata Soonyoung.

Aish, semakin membingungkan saja hidupnya, padahal ia baru saja diselingkuhi dan sekarang, malah membuat hidup mantan terindahnya menderita, Junhoe mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudah" Junhoe melirik Wonwoo "Tak apa, yang penting ia selamat"gumam Wonwoo sambil mengelus perut ratanya. Junhoe tersenyum kecut, mengapa ia membuang Wonwoo dahulu? Apa salah Wonwoo? Apakah hanya karena dirinya yang jutek dan terlihat dingin membuat Junhoe berpindah ke lain hati karena lelah? Mungkin.

 **BRAK**

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka cepat pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuk apintu kamar rawat Wonwoo itu.

"WONWOO-AH!" tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu "Kookie, bener tuh ini kamar Wonwoo" ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook yang memandang isi kamar itu takut.

"WONWOO HYUNG!" Jungkook langsung berhambur dan berniat memeluk Wonwoo namun tiba-tiba Junhoe berdiri dan menahan Jungkook. Jungkook pun tersadar jika aksinya ditahan oleh seseorang-

 **PLAK**

Soonyoung terkejut, begitu juga Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang baru saja masuk ke kamar tersebut, Jeonghan yang melihat aksi Jungkook langsung meminta Seungcheol untuk berhenti di tempat dengan meletakkan jati telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Koo Junhoe?" tanya Jungkook dingin "Kau tak puas membuat Wonwoo menderita?! Jangan dibilang kau yang-"

"Sudahlah Kookie" ucap Taehyung, ia menarik Jungkook ke belakang, meninggalkan Junhoe yang terdiam sejenak, lalu mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Junhoe memandang Jungkook datar sementara Taehyung malah memabalas tatapan Junhoe, sangat dingin dan menyeramkan. Seorang Kim Taehyung tak pernah memandnagi orang lain seperti itu, kecuali jika ia sudah benar-benar kesal.

Wonwoo membalikkan kepalanya dan terkejut dengan kehadian Jungkook, wajar saja, ia tak begitu mendengar mereka karena telinga kanannya yang sedang ebrmasalah juga dirinya... Yang terus melamunkan Mingyu.

Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Wonwoo sambil menangis, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol pun berjalan masuk, mereka langsung menghampiri Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung!" Soonyoung langsung berhambur memeluk mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku sangat terkejut mendapat panggilan Jungkook yang menangis sesenggukan tadi pagi" ucap Seungcheol sambil memandangi pungung Junhoe.

"Uhm.. Si bodoh Junhoe ini, ia mabuk, dengan bodohnya ia memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya. Humm.. Seokmin sih mengijinkanku pergi dengannya dan Junhoe juga bilang jika ia akan lewat supermarket jadi aku numpang, toh Seokmin tidur melulu" Jeonghan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, dasar Seokmin.

"Dia.." Seunghceol sedikit kesal melihat Junhoe yang kini tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Memang Junhoe siapamu, Soonyoung-ah"

"Sst, jangan bilang Seokmin kalau ia mantanku" Jeonghan dan Seungcheol langsung saling berpandangan, bahkan Jeonghan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga mantannya" ucap Jeonghan dengan suara kecil. Soonyoung dan Seungcheol malah terperangah, namun mereka langsung beralih menatap Taehyung yang dari tadi diam saja, bahkan ia hanya mengelus punggung Jungkook sejak tadi.

Jungkook terus menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meruntuki Junhoe berkali-kali walau laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ia tahu jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"U-Untung saja.. H-Hyung tak keguguran lagi huhuhu"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lalu mencium pipi gembul Jungkook sayang lalu memeluknya lagi, tak lama setelah itu Jungkook langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping kasur Wonwoo, begitu juga Taehyung dan Junhoe.

Jeonghan, Soonyoung dan Seungcheol terpaksa harus keluar dari sana karena ingin menanyakan total biaya perawatan Wonwoo. Wonwoo kembali terdiam, mengapa ia begitu merepotkan siapapun, mengapa ia lemah...

Seketika ia berpikir apakah Mingyu akan datang mengunjunginya? Bahkan hari sudah hampir malam, kepalanya malah terasa semakin pusing bahkan mengabaikan ocehan Jungkook.

"Wonwoo-ah..." Junhoe pun mengambil tangan Wonwoo lagi lembut "Kumohon, kau boleh membenciku, tapi... Tolong, maafkan aku terlebih dahulu"

"Bodoh, untuk apa dimaafkan tapi malah dibenci?" Junhoe mengabaikan ucapan Jungkook dan terus memandangi Wonwoo yang jika selalu diajak bicara selalu diam, seperti melamunkan sesuatu. "Wonwoo-ah, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Suamiku" jawab Wonwoo singkat. Junhoe semakin tertohok, sudahkah karma datang padanya? Ia bahkan merasa sangat menyesal, dari semua mantan-mantannya, hanya Wonwoo lah yang ia begitu sayangi amat besar.

Jadi yang lainnya apa?

Hanya mainan, Junhoe senang mainan.

"Wonwoo-ah... Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang pernah aku lakukan padamu.. Kau adalah sosok yang masih aku sayangi walau.. Kau sudah dimiliki orang lain" Junhoe pun berdiri dan memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo membalikkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi tak memandangi Junhoe, ia hanya bermaksud ingin melihat pintu karena terus berharap Mingyu datang.

Dan benar, Mingyu datang, tanpa Chani ataupun Seolhyun-

Mingyu terlihat marah juga kaget.

Karena... Junhoe memang sedang memeluk Wonwoo namun ia igin melepaskan pelukannya tetapi tiba-tiba Wonwoo berbalik dan tak sengaja bibirnya menyentuh Junhoe. Jungkook dan Taehyung disana hanya diam namun terkejut bukan main.

Sebelum Mingyu pergi dengan wajah masam, tiba-tiba laki-laki tinggi itu berjalan masuk dan berkata-

"Kita cerai saja, tapi aku yang akan membayar biaya rawatmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n:** Doain aja ya buat kedepannya supaya lebih baik, kali aja author tiba2 pikirannya jahat.. kayak sekarang :v

Makasi ya yang udh baca dan leave a comment :****************


	11. The Chat

My Husband

 **Rated** T

 **Genre** Romance/Drama/Family

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, rest of Seventeen members

 **Warning**! Typos everywhere, ooc, oc-

 **Summary** Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu enak, ia juga tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Wonwoo walau ia sendiri lelah. Wonwoo terkadang selalu meruntuki dirinya yang selalu memiliki mood yang berubah-rubah dengan cepat bagaikan tangan yang dibalikkan dengan mudahnya pada suaminya itu. Meanie!

Enjoy~

000

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Ah aku bingung, sampai hari akhir aku dirawat di rumah sakit, Mingyu tak pernah mengunjungiku lagi. Bahkan Junhoe lebih gencar untuk mendekatiku, aku bingung, Jungkook juga tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk tinggal di Busan untuk sementara waktu. Aku pun mengambil handphoneku dan menelpon Mingyu, aku hanya ingin bilang jika Jungkook menyuruhku untuk tinggal sementara bersamanya.

 _Tuut.._

 _Tuut.._

 _Nomor telepon yang anda tuju sedang-_

Aku mengerutkan keningku, kemana dia? Tumben sekali dia susah dihubungi, akhirnya pun aku mengirim pesan saja untuknya.

Aku, Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung, dan Jungkook sedang menunggu Taehyung yang sedang mengambil mobilnya,Soonyoung tidak bisa ikut ke Busan karena tak bisa meninggalkan anaknya dan Seokmin tentunya. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hyung memaksa untuk tinggal bersamaku juga, bahkan mereka rela mengambil libur untuk merawatku.

Namun aku sedikit heran, mengapa Mingyu tak menghubungiku belakangan ini, bahkan semenjak ia pertama kali menjengukku, ah bahkan ia hanya datang lalu pergi secara tiba-tiba. Ketika aku menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu saat itu, Soonyoung malah mengalihkan topik sedangkan Junhoe hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus wajahku.

 **TIIN**

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika melihat sebuah mobil SUV hitam datang dan berhenti di hadapan kami. Seseorang menepuk punggungku pelan dan kulihat Junhoe dan Soonyoung yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Hati-hati ya, maaf aku gabisa ikut" ucap Soonyoung, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan sementara aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Junhoe, ia tersenyum kecil dan hanya melambaikan tangannya, tanganku ditarik oleh Jeonghan hyung untuk masuk ke mobil.

000

 **Normal POV**

Selama perjalanan, Wonwoo hanya diam, memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sambil mengelus perutnya berkali-kali. Taehyung dan Jeonghan bernyanyi selama perjalanan sementara Seungcheol yang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Jungkook sedikit-sedikit memperhatikan kakak sepupunya selama perjalanan.

Jungkook sempat kesal lalu mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu karena Taehyung sesekali mencolek dagunya, membuat Jeonghan tertawa kecil lalu sedikit terkejut melihat Wonwoo yang sudah tertidur dalam posisi yang kurang

"Wonwoo tertidur?" tanya Taehyung dari kaca spion, melihat Wonwoo yang tertidur di samping Seungcheol yang duduk di tengah antara Wonwoo dan Jeonghan. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hahh" desah Jungkook, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya karena pegal, sudah 1,5 jam mereka di jalan dan perjalanan masih cukup jauh untuk mencapai Busan. Jungkook mengecheck isi handphonenya dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapat chat baru dari seseorang.

Nama kontak Mingyu yang muncul di handphone Jungkook sudah diubah oleh Jungkook sendiri, sedangkan dari handphone milik Mingyu nama dari Jungkook itu sendiri/ga diubah sama sekali sama Mingyu/. Bayangin aja ini lagi chat di kakao talk/hehe.

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Kook. 03.00 PM

* * *

 **Jungkook**

Wae? 03.00 PM

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Siapa laki-laki yang datang kemarin-kemarin? 03.01 PM

* * *

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, ia berfikir-fikir dan matanya seketika membulat.

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Jungkook! Jawab 03.02 PM

Jungjpook 03.02 PM

*kook 03.02 PM

* * *

 **Jungkook**

Elah namaku aja typo -_-" 03.03 PM

Penting? 03.03 PM

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Jeon Jungkook, aku serius 03.04 PM

* * *

 **Jungkook**

Iya, iya maaf bercanda 03.05 PM

Ehhee gak usah serius gitu lah~ 03.05 PM

Hmm, dia mantan kekasih Wonu hyung 03.06 PM

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Oh 03.06 PM

* * *

 **Jungkook**

Jawabnya singkat banget 03.08 PM

Mingyu! 03.08 PM

Aish kok di read aja sih? 03.08 PM

Kim Mingyu! 03.09 PM

Haish 03.09 PM

Wonu hyung lagi tidur, mukanya imut banget lagi tidur, mau liat ga? 03.09 PM

Aku kirim ya, aku mah baik 03.09 PM

Kali aja kangen abis ngajak cerai dan gak muncul-muncul*ups 03.09 PM

P 03.10 PM

P 03.10 PM

P 03.10 PM

[Jungkook mengirim foto Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur, sambil menyender pada jendela mobil] 03.11 PM

Haishh, mati ya? Nanti aku cari tempat pemakaman bagus 03.11 PM

* * *

Akhirnya pun Jungkook tertidur karena lama menunggu balasan Mingyu, dia juga kesal, kenapa sih Mingyu tiba-tiba meminta cerai pada Wonwoo? Bahkan Wonwoo tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, bahkan Wonwoo yang paling bersabar di kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

 **JDUG**

Jungkook tiba-tiba terbangun karena Taehyung yang mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba, tadinya sih ia ingin meruntuk pacarnya itu namun ia langsung melihat handphonenya.

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Ah, dia pucat banget 04.34 PM

Jungkook 04.34 PM

Jungkook 04.34 PM

Kook! 04.34 PM

Jeon Jungkook 04.34 PM

* * *

 **Jungkook**

Tolol, ketiduran aku tadi 05.08 PM

Kok lama banget balesnya? 05.08 PM

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Maaf, tadi sibuk 05.08 PM

* * *

 **Jungkook**

Sibuk? Sibuk apa? 05.09 PM

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Jungkook, ak 05.09 PM

* * *

 **Jungkook**

Ak? 05.10 PM

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Jungkook, aku merasa ada yang aneh, dadaku sakit 05.10 PM

Tadi kepencet 05.10 PM

* * *

 **Jungkook**

Sakit? Jangan mati dulu 05.11 PM

Mau liat nyeselnya kamu du;u karena udah menceraikan Wonu hyung 05.11 PM

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Bukan, aku hanya merasa sesak saat melihat mereka 05.11 PM

Kamu jahat banget 05.12 PM

* * *

 **Jungkook**

Orang jahat harus dibalas jahat juga 05.14 PM

Dasar busuk 05.14 PM

Aku ga pernah mau baik sama orang yang nyakitin keluarga aku 05.14 PM

Dasar brengsek, aku kesal juga lama-lama 05.15 PM

Sesak kenapa? Sudah ke dokter? 05.15 PM

* * *

 **Wonu hyung's pabo namja**

Bukan 05.15 PM

Ternyata 05.15 PM

Ini rasanya cemvuru 05.15 PM

*cebury 05.15 PM

*cemburu 05.15 PM

haissh 05.16PM

Jungkook? 05.16PM

Kook! 05.16 PM

Apa aku salah ngambil keputusan? 05.16 PM

Sekarang Wonwoo dimana? 05.16 PM

Aku baru baca 5 pesan dari dia, kenapa kamu bawa dia ke Busan? 05.17 PM

 _Read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maunya apa sih, aduh ini Taehyung hyung kenapa ngeraba-raba pahaku mulu, pikir Jungkook. Ia pun lebih memilih untuk memukul dan mengomeli Taehyung, tak menghiraukan pesan dari Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n:** Akhirnya author update super fastttt, author yakin, doa2 reader kuat banget yak wkwkwk##pansi. Sebenernya authornya sendiri juga greget ama ff sendiri/?, jadilah update lagi ini wkwkwk spesialll \\( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )/

Tapi singkat ya? Gpp kan yang penting updet ;v Biar ada clue/?

Makasi buat yang udah baca!


End file.
